Désirs Inhumains
by Dre4mC4tcher
Summary: The doctor, Orochimaru and his lab assistant, Kabuto were making the perfect compound to make super soldiers. Injected with a powerful mutagen when he was but a baby, Naruto was perfect where others were deformed and mutated. Growing up to be a fine lad, he had very little human interactions. Maybe going to College isn't any different from homeschool? How wrong he was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The End [Prologue]

* * *

"Do you think this is the right one?"  
A glimmer of eye glasses were seen in the darkness.  
"Of course he is, if not- well, you know what the outcome is", words spoken like a snake lisping poison.  
"Aah- yes and the end results vary each form.", the boy with glasses grins wide with malice.  
"Yes~ that will be an interesting reveal since he does have strong genes in him", clattering of medical devices were ringing in the room. The room, in which horrid experiments were done to humans in the name of science. Tell tales of torture can still be heard in that room. Exquisite and beautiful, that is what the two doctors thought of the process.

"But Orochimaru-sama, he still but a babe. The others were atleast adults or aged above 10 yrs old.", all the while preparing the syringe to be filled with a mutagenic solution. A virus to encourage evolution. An evolution of varrying results that depend on one's resolve and luck.  
"The more we can confirm if he is the right one.", handling the baby with such care as if it were made of glass. Orochimaru laid the baby on the cold platter like pig to slaughter.  
"If he survives, he will be the most valuable subject we have had.", eyes gleaming with madness.  
"IF he survives, he will wish he had died instead", laughing as he plunged the needle deep in the neck effectively waking the baby unto a much more terrifying nightmare.

The baby screamed out of pure pain and confusion. Who wouldn't? If he only knew much more than that coldness and pain in his neck. Where is Mama? Who is this man with scary eyes? Why is it so cold? So many questions were running inside his baby brain that all he could do was sob and cry.  
"Poor Naruto, your Mama and Papa is dead. There is only you from now on.", the man with glasses goaded the baby.  
"Now now, Kabuto-kun you should be kind to our test subjects.", preparing another syringe filled with the same mutagen, only with increased dosage. The two doctors could barely hold their glee as the marks of succesful bonding of virus in the bloodstream was getting visible by the minute.

3 whisker like marks were appearing on baby Naruto's face as Orochimaru injected the second round of mutagen. This time, Naruto let out a scream of pure pain. Not only did he felt bad because his skin is clammy cold but now his insides are aching and burning. "The bonding is complete and succesfull. Now all that's left is-" Kabuto wasn't able to complete his sentence as he was knocked unconcious by a stun gun. Police rushed in the room, stun-guns pointed to Orochimaru should he make a move five guns loaded with 220volts will land on his body.

"It is over Orochimaru, give up.", a bulky grey haird man said as he entered the room. "Aaah so it is, so it is. But know, that I still have the last laugh", he lisped as he submitted himself to the police officers. Cackling as he walked off the room, his madness echoing from the walls of sanity.  
"Don't forget the other freak.", the grey haired man nudge Kabuto's body with his foot. Still wary even though the boy is unconcious.  
"Hai! Inspector Jiraiya.", Anko acknowledge before slumping the body towards another officer. "What shall we do with this place Inspector Jiraiya?". Even though they can gleam a fortune of information in this building, let alone this room, she'd rather not step in here again.  
"Send for Deidara's demolition team. When I leave, this building shouldn't be standing anymore. Specially this room. Understood?", Jiraiya gently took Naruto's frail body who seemed to be burning with fever. Strange whisker marks are also noticeable on the child's face. "My dear grandson, whatever did they do to you? Minato, Kushina I'm sorry", a single tear dropped on Naruto's cheeks as his Grandfather stared hard in his blue eyes. "Naruto forgive me.", and tears fell again and again.

On the night of January 23rd, Naruto lost his Father, Minato Namizaki and Mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

The boy, Naruto was tested for drugs and relevant diseases possibly injected. The results were all negative and were instead, above average health results.

Kabuto Yakushi was sentenced to Juvenile Prison - minimum of 10 years maximum of 30 years imprisonment. Non-bailable

Orochimaru Reiku was sentenced to Life Imprisonment of 50 years with 15 counts of Homicide for the imprisoned victims and the of murder of Minato and Kushina. Non-bailable

[Cackling Laughter]

* * *

A/N:yey :3 so how is it? Forgive me if i got the court sentences thingy wrong [if it is] i just got fancy with it from watching movies :D let me know whatcha think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Apart from 'them'

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Age 4

Cold sweats begin to break out. Tossing and turning in his bed. Visions of yellow eyes[Orochimaru's] and big white circles[Kabuto's] with scary smiles. Painful things were being poked at him. Tossing and turning. Cackles of laughter chasing him as he runs. Pudgy legs cramp up and thus he fell face first. Cackles of laughter. Naruto screams in his wake.  
"Sssh sssh, Naruto its alright, its alright.", Tsunade held the quaking body, murmuring comforts.  
"The Snakey man ba-chan [sobs]", Naruto said inbetween sobs. Clenching to Tsunade's nightgown tighter as vague memories continue to plague his naive dreams. "Sssh he's gone now Naru, no ones going to hurt you.", eyes holding immense hatred, Tsunade fervently wishes the madman responsible for this would rot in jail. Naruto cried himself to sleep as fitful dreams of madness would soon take hold of him.

This is the time when Naruto knew the horrors he cannot escape. Of a madman chasing him with snake tongue. A pair of orbs glinting with malice, laughing whilst he cries. When no matter how fast he runs the scary persons are still there. Ever in arms reach.

Naruto Uzumaki, Age 7

[Screams]  
"Naruto? Its ok, its just a dream, its ok." Jiraiya sat in his bedside and the boy hugged his grandfather. Whose face was impassive and pale. "Its just a dream right?", Naruto looked into the eyes of his grandfather slowly change to that of horrible yellow. From where the old face he always knew morphed into slim alabaster. The loving hands that held him now were long and thin with blackened nails. The smile broadened and drool began to pool on his mouth. [Cackling laughter] "You are MINE!", the snake man lisped.  
"No no no no! HELP! BA-CHAN! JIRAIYA! HE~LP!" [Scream], Naruto clawed away in his sleep. Kicking the bedsheets that now entangled his body.

Jiraiya and Tsunade could only hold him harder to prevent the boy from hurting himself further. Finally opening his eyes, it darted to Jiraiya first and as if hit by lightning, he jumped and bolted on the nearest corner of the room. Frantically looking around eyes round with terror shaking miserably. Fearing that he's still in a dream and that these persons were going to take him away.

"HEEEEL~P!", Naruto screamed hoarsely. His muscles began to cramp and tighten. "Tsunade! get the tranqs!", Jiraiya ordered immediately after sensing his grandson's state. "BACHAAAN, JIRAIYA~! HEEEELP!", each scream for sanctuary was met with echoing madness. "Here! Oh God help him please!", Tsunade gave the tranquilizers to Jiraiya and grabbed Naruto's flailing arms. Scratches and kicks were given but Tsunade held on for her grandson's sake. Jiraiya administered the drug and soon Naruto's outbursts began to fade. Finally slumping to deep slumber again, Jiraiya could hear Tsunade. "If ever I see that bastard. I'll make sure he regretted ever leaving jail.", never one to intentionally anger her, Jiraiya shivered at thought of painful torture awaiting the doctor.

This is the time Naruto knew what is fear. What you can't do under given circumstances. How helpless you are in the face of terror.

Naruto Uzumaki, Age 15

"Naruto, I'll be checking on you next week ok? Keep up the good work and don't forget the homeworks I've emailed you.", Iruka hugged the boy and said his goodbyes. Naruto watched his Homeschool teacher walk out the door and finally towards the waiting car outside their gates. "Hmm who is that guy.", Naruto continues to stare on as his teacher gets in the car. When he saw the two guys kiss he doesn't know what to feel. Embarrased? Envy? Jealousy? Yes. Envy, he wished someone cared for him like that man cared for Iruka. But he would have none of that. They had no neighboors, well - they do have but its a darn kilometer walk if they ever want to have a little chitchat. He knew that his life wouldn't be very exciting at the very least unless he gets into college soon. Which is gonna be in 3-4 years from now. If Ba-chan and Ero-chan ever allowed him to go out of the house.  
"I wish I was normal..."  
'You know you aren't, WE aren't'  
"That's why I said I wish, no need to rub it on my face Kyuu"  
'You know me, always love misery'

This is the time Naruto knew of emptiness. A pang of hollowness that can never be filled with just Jiraiya and Tsunade alone. 

* * *

A/N:  
SOoo~ wadya' think? :3 review review! its my lifeline LoL [seriously D:]  
Next chap will be a preview flash back how Naruto and Kyuubi acknowledge each other's existence so its gonna be a short filler.

NarutoHinata20114251 - haha i can't when i try to mental block's threaten me hands D: BUT this will be a long one and hellava lot of chaps :D [cross fingers]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inner Beasts

* * *

There never came a day where Naruto thought he would have a friend someday. But series of events in his childhood days makes him think otherwise. Apparently everyone think he's really weird and not part of the human race. Part of that is true when that fateful night happened. He noticed this when he saw the first soul apart from his Bachan and grandpa Jiraiya during his trip with them to the shopping mall. The woman saw him and flinched. Those eyes weren't of hatred, but neither of pity. It was utter disgust. Eyes that bore into the one's humanity and saw only the flaw that is. With a huff she turned and walked away haughty and prestigious like. Naruto was puzzled after that encounter so he didn't strayed far from his grandparents. The other time he went with his grandparents in a shopping mall trip Naruto atleast got to meet a kid his own age. He attempted to make friends but was cut short by an intimidating parent. "He is beneath us, come!", the woman said with such hatefull eyes that burned Naruto he sobbed. "You want me to knock her out?", Tsunade cracked her knuckles but Jiraiya shook his head. "He needs to learn a bit of reality. Don't worry he'll be ok"

This happened for several times till Naruto grew tired of the stares he gets from them and tears he'd shed. Naruto learned to be selfishly alone. He watched them from a distance and hoped that he could play with them. But it would never happen anytime sooner. 'Why would you even want to play with them? They're idiots', a voice rang deep and clear. Naruto turned and looked where that voice could be. '[Laughter] stop, this is too much', the voice ringing clearer in his head. "Where are you?", this puzzled Naruto more because after checking the aisle he's in no one is near enough to sound that loud. 'In your head', the voice said. Naturally people would be thinking that they're going crazy once the thought has been given but to Naruto, it seemed 'normal' instead. He welcomed the thing in his solace. "Are you just my imagination?", Naruto queried curiously. 'No! Fuck no, im real as much as you are.', if he could see this being Naruto was sure it would be offendedly huffing. "I'm sorry, but how?", a couple of children giggled when they heard Naruto talking to himself. Adults clucked away at how pitiful Naruto is, talking all to himself. Naruto ignored these nuisances as petty evils and continued his chat with his new friend.

"I mean, I'm me. Here in the real world. What does that make you?", puzzled yet intuition told Naruto theres more than what the being is letting on. 'I'm also 'you'. We are one and one is all.', the being explained still Naruto couldn't quite get the idea of him and this thing being one. 'And you don't have to talk to me as if im there beside you. We can still talk inside your head.', the being added in one breath before another group of idiots passed by. 'Geeesh I hate humans, so stupid', the being snickered as the teens walked in the adjacent isle. "But I'm human, do you hate me too?", head down and fists clenched tightly. Naruto feels he shouldn't have lived if this was what it would be painful. 'No, not that I don't have much choice but because I chose you to be my ward.', the being said mysteriously. "But -", Naruto tried to argue. He wanted this being to hate him also. 'No buts. Someday I will, but not now kit'. Naruto went back to his waiting grandparents who seemed worried enough for having lost sight of the 15 year old.

"Do you have a name?", Naruto asked the being inside him. 'Of course I have one, dimwit.', Naruto was waiting for it but all he could hear was Bachan nagging Jiraiya's head off coz of the booze he took. "Well?", Naruto asked again.

'Kyuubi, that's my name...', then silence. Naruto smiled his first true smile. It was not a stupid grin he always show but nonetheless, this smile was the closest it can get to a real one. "I like it. My name is Naruto. Nice meeting you".

* * *

A/N:  
ahaha, this one is a bit short. BUT! atleast you could piece the picture together a bit :D right right? [sugar sugar foooood] :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Free!

* * *

He can hear them arguing downstairs. Don't they know that? Naruto looked on the positive side, he would be able to know firsthand what will become of his request of independency this college. The funny thing is Tsunade's all go with what Naruto thought. She wouldn't mind seeing him every once a week or two at most. It's high time their grandson should grow some balls.

"But Tsunade! He hasn't been in a 'real' school yet! He'll get homesick come 4 days I'll tell you that", Jiraiya said with such flourish he almost convinced himself. "I can't believe this crap is coming out of your mouth, your the one who's all 'Oh let him be he'll learn' and 'Don't worry he is going to be alright'.", Tsunade can be childish sometimes in arguments. Better that way than have her break your neck. Naruto smiled gleefully waiting Jiraiya's comeback. "He doesn't even have a GIRLFRIEND, much less a FRIEND! Well, besides us that is.", woah. Lowblow. 'I have half mind killing that old pervert', Kyuubi snarled darkly. "He didn't mean it, but I agree thats pushing limits.", Naruto did have a friend. It was Kyuubi! But of course he can't 'show' them Kyuubi. It'll be one ticket straight to never-ever-seeing-anyone-again. 'That's right, besides. Your grandpa is already mental with boobs and girls.', Kyuubi interjected his thoughts. Naruto ferverntly agreed.

"Psh nonsense, Naruto is a handsome lad. I bet girls will be flocking him unlike someone i know, he has to PAY girls just to flock him!", Tsunade mocked the old man. "Hey! That's a foul! No need to be personal?", Jiraiya pretended to be hurt and frowned like a kabuki. "Huh you belittle Naruto's potential. Just like what you did to Mina-", eyes growing wide with realization. Good thing Tsunade stopped before Naruto ever heard that name. Their names. Tears began to brim on her eyes as she was harshly reminded 'they' were already gone. Dead. "I know what your trying to say,", Jiraiya went to the front door and opened it wide enough so that the morning breeze could come in. "I agree. It's about time Naruto see what the world has to offer," holding Tsunade close as she finally let tears cascade down her cheeks. "And we will be here for him.", she said. "Always." Jiraiya said with finallity.

"YES!"  
'YES!'  
Both Naruto and Kyuubi said as they heard the part where Jiraiya agreed to their petition for 'real' college. Kyuubi could only smile inwardly as he sees his ward beaming with hope at this new chapter in Naruto's life. 'Yes and I shall be with him always. I will protect him no matter what.'.  
Naruto imagined what it would be like in college. Will he see people like Kakashi who is as perverted as Jiraiya? or worse?! Girls stronger than Tsunade? [He thought that since Tsunade is 'old' younger years would've been hell for people who gets her angry]. Maybe he could also see people like Kyuubi? 'Hah! I doubt that', the moody fox said aloud. "Ei look on the bright side for once.", Naruto pouted. He also thought what if, there's someone like him? What if there's someone like him out there. Feeling just as alone and hallow. 'HEY! For once look on the bright side eh?', Kyuubi taunted his ward. "HA HA, very funny", if only he could kick the moody fox that ought to teach him to be mean. 'You wish, now let's go down and get going already kit.', the fox getting impatient inside the orange room. "All right all right, sometimes I think your like my dad if I ever had one.", Naruto grumpily said. Little did he know how it affected the fox. 'If you only knew kit. If you only knew'.

The day was spent with helping Jiraiya sort out the case folders alphabetically, along with gardening outside with Tsunade after. Pretty much the day was spent like normal. Naruto had an extra bounce in his self today and the old couple couldn't help but know why's so. Later that evening, during dinner Tsunade broke the silence with the news Naruto is waiting for.  
"Me and Jiraiya have agreed-", she was interupted by the ringing of their telephone. "Probably the station, let me get it." Jiraiya said as he exited the kitchen. "Ok, yes. Well, we have agreed to let you go to a College of your choice and you can choose if you want to be in a dorm or not.", Naruto smiled as it was better than what he thought. "Really Bachan? No catch?", He already knew that morning that everything is go greenlight but he can't help make sure he's not being let on. "Of course it is. Nope, not this time", Tsunade smiled at Naruto's antics. She knew that this is a huge step from being homeschooled.

"Inspector Jiraiya speaking.", he trained his eye towards the kitchen to catch some reactions from the two precious humans left in his life. "Inspector! I -i -i don't know how to say this", Anko's voice was terrible in hiding its anxiousness. This alerted Jiraiya as to what seemed to upset his officer. "Anko, What's wrong?", Jiraiya could think a number of things that can upset the steadfast policewoman. "It's about the Infamous human experimentation.", right then and there Jiraiya knew nothing would be fine. "Go on,". "It's Kabuto Yakushi. He was given parole due to good behavior.", Anko now felt anxious AND scared. If anything, she knows he won't go AWOL and would approach this matter professionally. "I see. Can I trust you Anko?", in all seriousness Jiraiya knew there could only be one way. "But Sir! You ca-", she was cut off. "Anko! He is my only grandson. God knows I'll do anything to keep him from harm's way.", he hoped Anko would agree with the arrangement he has in mind. "I wish I could do more Sir.", Anko reverently said. "Believe me, this already a big favor." Jiraiya laid out the plan to her in which she reluctantly agreed.  
"I'll call for a meeting tomorrow then Sir.". "Thank you Anko.", Jiraiya let out a heavy sigh as Anko ended the call.

Jiraiya steadily went back to the kitchen. Relishing the laughs he was hearing. "They'll have to go through me first before anything happens to them." and with a big smile painted over his face. It will be a long while till he gets to enjoy with his family again.

* * *

A/N:  
Nuuuuh one of the freaks got released! D: Poor Jiraiya, wonder what will be the meeting is all about. Lemme know whatcha think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Going Under

* * *

It was a bleak and cloudy that day when Jiraiya went to the police station. Even darker than the clouds were his undertakings up ahead. This was a gamble he can't afford to lose. Naruto's life is on the line.  
"Inspector Jiraiya?", Anko stirred him out of his inner thoughts as his team is awaiting for the plan. "Alright everyone, I know that I haven't been really the boss you look up to in the past years but thank you for staying." Jiraiya revealed the white board full of details of which Orochimaru and Kabuto are involved. "We all know, that Orochimaru has been kidnapping children for experimentation." He then revealed a videotape recovered from one of the lab facilities. Mangled screams of the prisoner can be heard and from what the footage holds. This being that was chained on the wall barely resembles a 'normal' human. That is, having 'two' heads. "The person you are seing is Sakon AND Ukon. They are twins.", the irony of that statement gave shivers to the occupants of the office. Jiraiya played another video. This time it was close to humanity but the screaming can be prooved other wordly. "This here is Tayuya. She was 9 years old then." The officers covered theirs ears because of the high pitch sound that undulated from the female. Then as if sensing the camera, she turned her head towards it and howled mercilessly causing the video to stop abruptly.

"These are but a few of their experiments through out the years. Now one of them has already escaped the confines of justice I simply cannot sit idle till they are forever behind bars.", the inspector said as he paced to the window. Watching the quiet fields of grass that lay moist in the coming storm. "I cannot ask more from you. This will be a dangerous one and I cannot guarantee your lives.", Jiraiya said as he faced his loyal men and women. "Those of you who wish to leave you may do so.", he looked straight into the eyes of his officers and them to his. "Thank you", bowing in gratitude and respect that all of them stayed despite the dangers that await. "Operation Sannin is now in operation.", Anko handed out folders of different people connected with Kabuto and Orochimaru. Either through drugs, transportation or medical supplies. Even through estates and overseas they have it all recorded. These were all kept under the rug so as to keep the information ongoing and see how big this is. "From now on, Inspector Jiraiya is gone from this department,", Anko devised this part so as to best keep Jiraiya from the spotlight. "Code name: Old Hermit", she add with a mischievous chuckle. "Coming from you it doesn't sound so epic," grumbling upon hearing his old nickname during covert operations. "I'll be the main contact point if anything turns up while I'm digging up clues.", he said to his officers. "Or graves.", officer Morino darkly muttered. "Hey! I heard that, don't be so negative.", Jiraiya resisted the urge to whack his interogator upside on the head for such thoughts. "Just stick to your tortures Mori.", Kakashi said as he stood up and left the room yawning. Mumbling about some unfinished business. "Aaa~nd that concludes today's meeting.", Anko decided to end it sooner so that Jiraiya can properly pack his belongings and prepare. "I've talked with Tsunade, she will be going back to her job.", this statement from Jiraiya earned a sharp gasp from Anko. "I-is she already well? I mea-,", fumbling for a seat before she collapses on the floor. "No, not fully but atleast she can keep an eye out for Naruto. Call Shizune back from - where is she exactly?", Jiraiya inquired his vice officer. "She is now in India, God knows whatever concoction she's mastering now.", his vice replied whilst knowing that she'd be rolling her eyes onto the back of her head whenever Shizune's name is spoken. "You need to get over, I mean Asuma is now with Kurenai. Not with you, or with Shizune?", turning around he saw her grumpily walking out of the room and see first hand, her rage coming out in waves. The poor guy on one the cubicles almost peed his pants when she asked something from him. "Wow, she needs to get laid.", he commented to himself. As if sensing this comment, she abruptly turns towards Jiraiya's direction and flipped a finger. "Damn it, now she's psychic?". He chuckled and returned his gaze towards the window. The first drop hit the earth and then another and another. Until the sky turned black and sulky. The air felt damp and wet with the storm's fury. "What bad way to start the day.", said the Old Hermit.

Naruto and Tsunade were going through the list given to them by Iruka. "I'm very confident with these choices. They are best in handling children who were homeschooled or students that are grade-advanced.", Naruto remembered what his teacher said. The colleges are divided into two; private and public. Of course Naruto would be better off if he was in a private school. Tsunade wouldn't have chosen anyless better than that but this time they promised him to have the steering wheel. "Well, where are we going to first Naru?", she was fond of using that nickname even if it annoys the boy. "Well, I already made a research before Iruka-sensei gave us a list.", Naruto said sheepishly. He likes his teacher very much and looks up to him as a father but sometimes Iruka tends to be a motherhen even if not needed be. "Oh~ well, what's the name of the school?", she inquired.

It was a very good thing they hit a stoplight. "Konoha University", the boy answered. If they were moving she would've been sure they'd end up in the hospital. Hearth thumping against her ribcage, she made sure she heard him right. "Konoha U-university you said?", her voice failing because of anxiousness. "Yes.. Bachan? Is something wrong?", Tsunade can't afford to spill the coincedential irony of his parents who studied in the same school. It would break Naruto's heart and discourage him to study under the school's tutelage. "Nothing Naru, everything's fine I just forgot the list for dinner later.", she lied through her teeth. Tsunade never did liked doing things like this, it makes her feel irresponsible. But she would rather have that than have the boy broken. Naruto was unconvinced with what he heard but sure enough that his Bachan would hide nothing from him, he let go of the topic. "What course are you going to take?", she hoped fate would be kind and let not what she fears be the answer to her question. Yet again, the response hit her like a ten-wheeler truck. "Criminology Bachan. I don't really know why but I just feel it.", Naruto reasoned out "Not because Grandpa is in the force too" he added sheepishly. Tsunade just smiled as she remembers the days that Minato spent inside that building. She made a mental note to call Jiraiya after driving Naruto to the school.

She never in her life did a double check on her emotions that day. "Aaah Im sure you have a good reason for choosing that, but I must tell you Naruto. It will be a hard course, specially with your situation," Tsunade manouvered the car on the U-turn slot, "Are you sure with your choice?". There was a long silence as they were travelling. Minutes pass by as Naruto cotemplated his reply. He never had to choose before, it was always given to him. But now, for the first time since 17 years. He can choose.

"Yes, I am."

His fate was sealed.

* * *

A/N:  
OMG OMG OMG what will happen now? A lot of things are in store for our Naruto in college HA HA! Nxt chap, i'll give you a teaser of kiba [insert squeels of yaoi'ness] Please don't forget to rate/review :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Homework

* * *

"Ma~n we got the most boring assignment. Here I thought we could see some action," Kiba groaned out as he check the folder that was given to them. But fate has a different folder for him and she's about to turn Kiba's world upside down inside out.

"Inuzuka!" Anko all but hollered in the team's room. Everyone stood at attention but when they saw it was Anko they slumped and gave her the evil eye.

"What did I do this time?" Scratching his nape in annoyance. The woman can never be appeased. She needs to get laid thats for sure.

"That folder belongs to team surveillance.". Anko said it with a straight emotional face. This confused Kiba, he IS part of team surveillance is he not?.

"What are you talking about Anko?" and with confidence of a thousand douche-bags he smugly stuck his thumb to his chest, "Without me this team is useless!". Well, doing such a move infront of Anko just sparked her inner devil. Which in turn earned him a very resounding smack upside on his head, not only that she grabbed his colar and dragged his sorry ass outside the office. By now Kiba whimpered like a beaten pup and he kept nursing his abused head that receive endless smackings from Anko's hand. They reached Inspector Jiraiya's office and with the force she was blessed with, she tossed in Kiba like a ragdoll.

Poor Kiba was flustered so much he has a deer-caught-in-headlights look. Jiraiya was nonetheless, shocked to see Kiba shivering, disheveled and looking worse for wear. "What the devil happened to you?", Kiba was about to answer the abuse done to him when Anko entered the room. He bit his tongue hard to keep himself from screaming like a girl not in fear of being mistaken for one but fearing of getting more harsher abuse from Anko's hands.

Clearing his throat to atleast dissipitate the scary ambiance thats permeating his office, Jiraiya gave Kiba his assignment. The folder has the official seal of secrecy and this unnerved Kiba all the more. Only 90% success rate officers are given such folders and the mortality rate is very high due to the nature of the job given.

"This must be serious sir, what's in it?", dubious even so as to what fate holds for him inside that folder. "Take a look yourself," the old man chuckled. "Once you have read the contents, I will respect your decision." He turned his back to view the scenery outside. "I know I'm already asking too much from everyone but I can hardly trust anyone else with this particular assignment.", he said it with heavy heart.

"If you so choose to agree Kiba, the plan will be in motion and there will be no turning back." Anko stated. Kiba turned in her direction and looked her straight in the eye.

"Am I even qualified for this mission sir?" Doubt began to flood Kiba's heart as he browsed thru the file given. He then realized it will be an undercover mission.

"You were just like your mother when we were given our first S-ranked mission." the old man chuckled.

"She was?" this made the officer curious as to how his mother would be nervous like him now. She was the epitome of ego and confidence if he would daresay. This was a whole new thing for him to hear. Specially from his higher bosses

"Yes, but she came right through and even saved the whole team from being blown up," Anko said as she did some reminscing her own.

"It was sad when she chose to retire ahead of us." Kiba knew the reason why. She got pregnant with Hana. Shortly after recovering Kiba was brought into the world next, she grew tired and bored so it was decided to retire early but still keep tabs in the force just incase her specialty was needed.

"You are an Inuzuka," Jiraiya said with conviction. "Your instinct has been printed in your genes whether you knew how to use them or not." Anko added trying to bring back the airhead he usually was.  
Little by little Kiba's smug confidence came back. 'That's right, mom would be furious if I turned down this opportunity.'

"There are no other officer I would trust this high, only an Inuzuka can pull this off." Jiraiya finally faced forward and met Kiba's wavering eyes. He knew what the boy's answer will be.

"As head of the surveillance team, Inuzuka Kiba reporting for duty, sir!"

That moment Kiba's fate will be intertwined with that of Naruto's. The two threads will be twined and pulled hard.

But it was up to them if that infinite lasso will stretch till end or if it will snap, broken and tattered.

Meanwhile...

A white-haired man under the shade of a tree, watched Naruto get out of the car. The glasses gleamed as he moved to get a better view. He saw that the marks are still present and that the baby that once was grew perfectly. He was excitedly writing down his analysis on a small notebook, clearly intruiged by the developments he was seeing from the youth.

Naruto shivered uncontrollably and felt as if he was being watched by someone. He turned his head in the direction of this eerie feeling but saw no one. "Hmm... did you felt that?", he querried Kyuubi.

'Yes, I felt someone was watching us but I don't know who', Kyuubi's hair stood on end and he still felt the eerie presence.

"Yeah, maybe just some student." Naruto shrugged it off as something natural since they are in school property anyways. He paid no more attention to it and continued to walk inside the main hall.

Kabuto shivered, not because it was cold nor because he was scared. Rather, of delight. Such dark delight that threatened to consume him right then and there if he wont check himself. He might not get lucky next time. "Patience is a v-virtue", He repeated this mantra and hugged himself. Clawing his back as he continued telling himself not to kidnap and dissect the boy. "Y-yes, Orochimaru-s-sama neeeeeds h-him.", finally reigning his dark desire for the boy. Kabuto breathed in the scents the fresh morning is offering.

He slipped off the school grounds.

"I can't wait to hear your screams again", Kabuto chuckled like the madman he is. He pulled out his cellphone and dialled a number. The phone rang 3 times before it was answered.

"Report", a man hissed through the speakers.

"Chameleon reporting, Project Demon is alive and well. Subject still has the marks of the mutagen serum we have injected and I dare add, the subject is," Kabuto inhaled deeply to again control his urges. Searching for an appropriate word to describe how well the boy grew.

"He is DELICIOUS." Kabuto's body shaked as he came in his pants. Such euphoria brought him on climax. He couldn't guess how much more it would be 'fun' when they have him again.

"Wonderful..." Orochimaru ended the call and put the phone down the receiver. He paced excitedly inside his windowless cell. The whiteness of the room paled in comparison with his skin. "Soon you will be mine again and this time no one will save you.", the doctor gleefully smiled.

Manic cackles were heard that morning in level 3 security cells.

* * *

A/N: SOOoo~ whatcha think :D please rate and review how the chapter affected you! hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Down The Rabbit's Hole

* * *

The building was in bad shape. This much you can tell from the peeling fetid-smelling paint on the walls. Few windows were still intact as others stood bare and broken. Overall its small wonder if the building would collapse in a year or two.

Such were the thoughts of an Old Hermit dressed in his traditional journeying Yukata. Behind him was a large tube containing all his travel equipment and an assortment of papers containing the sequel of his Icha-Icha Make-out Episode. A few pictures can also be seen. Some were of a yellow haired man with his velvet-red haired wife. They looked so happy and peaceful looking down at their first born. Other pictures were of a yellow haired boy just barely old to walk by himself. One was a picture of the Old Hermit, the yellow haired father with his wife and a woman whose bossoms were so gifted you'd think they were fake. They were so happy and peaceful. Content to say the least. The last picture was the of a thin and very pale man. His hair looked greasy black and the eyes didn't add any consolation of the ensemble being any less scary. In fact it all complimented well in conveying a sense of dread. Terror. Fear.

The Old Hermit thought hard as to what went wrong. They too were very happy back then. It all changed when he married Tsunade. Orochimaru Reiku, a man of renowned for science and medical breakthroughs suddenly became brooding. Selfishly genius. He felt evil. The time they parted ways, Orochimaru was very solemn and formal. His skin didn't have the sickly pale complexion it had now nor did his eyes looked what they are now. At the very least, he looked every one bit human.

Now that same man is working towards the oblivion of that image. Evolution as he had put when he was put to court.

"Humankind have always been weak, a few virus and bacteria and your going to get sick. Some have it worse but with my serum, everyone can be truly unique. Everyone will be stronger, they shall be - beautiful", Orochimaru relaying his side in front of a presiding Judge.

Needless to say he went to prison.

But the question is, for how long? Putting him in custody and eventually, behind bars took a lot of evidence and painstaking 100% jury voting for guilty. Even then it took long enough before the Judge relented in sentencing them to prison.

"And now, one of the freaks is out and about.", The Old Hermit mumbled to himself as he trudge towards the building. Its walls and doors full of graffiti and trash lay about almost everywhere.

Clearly some people lived here for a while. He was afraid that he might encounter people inside but thankfully the place was sealed off to civilians a few years ago upon receiving complaints of shady people living inside the building.

It was a good thing that Orochimaru's research building was not destroyed due to his higher officials' countering his decision in demolishing it. He might be lucky to check if there has been recent activity here since the release of Kabuto Yakushi. If there was one flaw in every criminals minds that is to automatically check if their previous hideout were still serviceable. There was not much to start since the other labs that they have tracked down were demolished though he cannot vouch that every single one is out of commission he knows that there are some still out there waiting to be unraveled. Each one housing its very own horror.

As he entered the building he cant help but notice the old pathways they took to save Naruto from Orochimaru before it was too late. But it was already too late since the serum he knew very well was administered to the child. Luckilly though it bonded with Naruto's body "perfectly" as if the serum was made for him. There was very little to none existent down effects. Aside from having amplified strength, disease immunity as well as increased cell regeneration, Naruto is just like any other boy.

The Old Hermit went down the hidden trapdoor beside the stairs. This one leads to the main lab that is beneath the ground. The ingenuity of architecture is designed to suppress the screams and other nuances such as network detection and satellite imagery. Even though it was secure it also posed a few setbacks such as space and ventilation. The air was fresh due to exhaust fans located just outside the building, if people knew what they were for it will be easy to track down the other labs, unfortunately even so Orochimaru always evades them just as he will be caught. With the evidences being wiped out and all test subjects moved a day ahead.

He trudged down the familiar hallway that led to triple enforced glass rooms which prevented test subjects from breaking out. Walking forward he noticed one room that had a huge crack on its windows. He chuckled as he remembered they would've been crushed meats if it weren't for the glass. A test subject named Juugo, tried to break through the glass upon seeing them. Later they discovered that the virus although perfect in bonding left a flaw that further developed Juugo's bipolarity hence having the infamous rampages. Currently he is being treated and had more control over his rampages. The triggers though were mildly confusing such as seeing long haired males or snakes. Other than that Jiraiya assumed it was a systematic form of torture.

He turned on a corner and met the same door that changed his grandson's future. A future that was full of pain, loneliness and fear. He turned the knob and was met by a pungent musk air. Everything was the same as they left years ago. Dust gathered on medical tools and showed no signs of it being disturbed. He went to the adjacent room that contained the supposed serums used for the enhancement of human abilities.

The Old Hermit surveyed the room, everything was the same as well. Numerous vials were crushed and spilled to prevent future research. Even the cultured bacteria that is used to actually combat known viruses is not spared. Everything inside the room was destroyed. As he was turning to leave the room and check out the other research rooms in the building, he can help but notice that on a shelf there was a vial holder standing. The dust was clearly smudged on this one and that it holds a single tag.

Upon reading it he knew that Kabuto had been here indeed. Not only that, somehow the serum survived despite the years of it being left out in the open with nothing to preserve it. He might be jumping into conclusions but he can never be sure enough unless he sees it for himself.

If he just looked up he would've seen the glimmer of spectacles in the darkness of the air-vent. By then he would have saved his precious grandson the pain he was about to receive in the near future.

The shimmering spectacles followed the Old Hermit as he walked out of the room. Completely oblivious of his presence. Smiling to himself he checked the vial that he took moments before the Old Hermit arrived.

The label reflected on his glasses.

It read : "Project Jinchuuriki - Demon Fox", final mutation serum

The Old Hermit walked out of the building feeling dismayed as he saw no other clues to what the missing vial was for and what those words meant. He instead marked the map that this place was checked and would put a sentry in the future in case Kabuto returned. If only he turned back and looked further he might have encountered Kabuto busy collecting necessary tools for the experiment to progress. By then he would've heard the maniacal laughter Kabuto let out.

He would've prevented another tragedy from being realized. And as if fate was mourning that day, the rain went down darkly. Booming of distant thunders herald the coming of death. And some passerby's swore to themselves they've heard laughter inside the abandoned building.

A laughter that chilled them to the bone. Cold and biting than the icy torture of the rain falling from the heavens.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry i know i left this hanging for quite a while. lost my records on it so i had to start from scratch continuing it then my interest flew out of the window. now im just making excuses haha

but rest assured this fic is alive again i cannot promise a regular update BUT it will be every now and then so... there :) welcome back


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8 Premonitions

Naruto entered the great hallways of Konoha University and was immediately enraptured with what he saw. The comings and goings of students, staffs and newcomers as well. He never saw this much people in his life much to his chagrin that he wont be able to know and remember all their stories. It pains him to see the many opportunities to make friends with all of them and missing the chance all together.

Naruto walked on dazed with the surreal surroundings he was being bombarded with. He can see lovers kissing as if they were the only people in the world. Behind the lovers were students busy talking to each other talking about the latest fad. 'Idiots, bunch of walking idiots', Kyuubi couldn't help but comment as Naruto's gaze fell upon a bunch of nerds playing card games.

'Kyuubi, give them a chance. Maybe they're not so stupid as they look', Naruto chastised his "friend". 'Blah blah blah. You'll see for yourself anyways'. Kyuubi fell silent just as quick and left Naruto to his own. Naruto just chuckled and thanked his friend for curbing its temper for his sake.

Looking onward he saw a booth set up for new student applicants like him. Approaching it eagerly he bumped against a tall boy whose skin was pale-white in complexion. The boy's hair looked like a raven's wing in comparison. So black it reflected bluish against the sun light. Naruto fell on his ass and can't help but gape open-mouthed at the boy.

"Hn, usorantonkachi.", the boy muttered. Of course Naruto heard it due to his heightened hearing that Kyuubi oh so conveniently provided.

"Typical emoshit, not worth my time", the comeback was unnecessary but he can't help to be bullied on his first day here. Kyuubi can't help but bubble with delight at his ward's, possibly first fist fight.

"What did you say little-", before he could finish his sentence though a palm-heel mere centimeters on his jaw put his words to stop and re-accessed Naruto. Small as he may seem but was very agile. He stood 6'5 while Naruto just barely 5'8. Not really a small guy but considering his height, he regards everyone else little and that didn't sit very well with Naruto at all.

"Hn, better remember my name dipshit, its Sasuke.", with that he walked off without further ado. A trail of fan girls following him. Their eyes trained on Naruto full of hatred. They did a mocking "Harrumph" before following Sasuke again.

'What did I tell ya, hmm? Bunch of idiots eh?', Kyuubi snickered as Naruto's gaze never left the raven haired boy. 'Might just be one of those rich boys', Naruto countered.

'Maybe so, maybe so.', Kyuubi then again went quiet as Naruto resumed his walk towards the info booth. Although he knew that this is just the first of many things that will happen now that Naruto will be on his own. But that doesn't mean that he will let the child do it on his own. Never will he leave his ward. They are together forever.

"Excuse me, but I'm new here and would like to apply as a student", Naruto inquired the bubble gummed haired teen who was busy painting her nails. But was clearly ignoring him. Naruto tried once more, "Excuse me, I'm ne-,",

"Yes, yes your new, I know and you want to apply as a student. Geez give a girl a moment yeah?", looking at Naruto as if he's the most annoying thing that was ever created she began to pile up the application forms, requirements and things needed to either fully transfer or apply as a new student.

"Here, fill this out and for the things that you don't have yet please submit them the following day for archiving ok? By the way you can also take the entrance exam today when you finish that or after lunch time. Don't worry its just for formality bunch of easy questions.", with that she resumed painting her nails and forgot about Naruto all together.

Naruto diligently filled out all the forms needed and as what the bubble gummed haired teen said just pass the other requirements the following day which is no trouble since he plans to return tomorrow to check out the dorm rooms.

After filling out the forms, he handed it back to the teen and waiting a full minute since she is now drying up her fingernails. "Ok so do you wanna take the exam now or what?", she asked.

"I'll take today before lunch time, thank you", Naruto replied curtly.

"Why are you so formal, where the heck did you grew up?", she was filing the forms Naruto gave her and she took out a pamphlet map so to give Naruto all he needs to know where to go to. "The exam room is just beside the Disciplinary Office, don't pay attention to whatever the professor says. Its full bull crap".

"Arigatou Gozaimasu", Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh at how formal Naruto was during his first day. But let it off since the teen was nervous. Its his way of coping up with new experiences. 'Really? Laughing at me?', Naruto threw an annoyed retort to Kyuubi's laughter. 'Sorry can't help it. She's also checking your ass.', Kyuubi tipped him off.

"By the way, the name's Sakura! Nice ass Blondie!", the teen yelled off in her booth then resumed to drying her nails.

Naruto shrugged it off as just a friendly tease, maybe to make amends with what she said earlier. Nonetheless his cheeks flamed up a little with that remark.

He could've taken the elevator but opted to just take the stairs so he see people. Besides, he hates closed spaces. Naruto doesn't have a full blown claustrophobia but he'd steer clear of small confined spaces, specially elevators. If he can't, it should be his last choice.

Arriving at the room designated for exams, he entered it and saw that other applicants were also there waiting for it to start.

Naruto seated himself at the back so he can get a clear view of everyone inside. The professor arrived shortly with the test papers and asked everyone to keep everything else except pens for the exam. He blabbered on and even joked as he handed out the test papers one by one.

'Sakura was right, he's full of bull crap', Kyuubi said as the professor finished handing out the test papers but didn't left off nagging the applicants. 'Let's just finish this fast so we can leave', Naruto said. The voice clearly eating away his concentration.

with 30 mins ahead of the time limit he had a lot to spare but opted into leaving the annoying professor who was very fond of hearing his own voice.

'I want to explore this place. Maybe we can find a hideout we can go to.', Naruto insisted as he checked the map given to him by Sakura. Sure enough he saw a landmark and was curious enough to actually check it out.

Traversing down an unfamiliar path he can't help but want an adventure inside this new world. Walking further he arrived at a place that is a bit secluded from the rest. Here, he saw a big sun dial. Just behind it was a big alabaster tablet. On it was etched in memory of those who died during the day a madman rampaged the school, killing countless students and school staff. He touched the cold stone and looked up the sky. It looked as if it will rain soon from the looks of it will be heavy.

Naruto stood there for a few minutes head tilted towards the sky. His eyes searching for meaning for his existence. Fate answered it with a drop of rain landing on his cheeks. Naruto stayed even as the droplets began to drum his face and body. Naruto, eyes open let his tears of loneliness pour out.

He never liked a rainy weather but its these times he loved to be outside feeling the rain on his skin. Relishing the coldness it brings to his parched soul. Needless to say, he always gets scolded by Tsunade because of staying outside during such events.

Naruto didn't noticed that he was being watched from a window by another boy. His hair was ruffly and chestnut brown. Eyes show bright hazel that saw every detail in Naruto's body. He saw that beneath those clumpy clothes he knew that Naruto was fit and able to defend himself. "Guess The Old Hermit gave him routines. Hmm interesting", the boy commented to himself as if assuring his assumptions.

"What a weird boy. Anyway gotta get him in before he gets sick", the boy watching Naruto promptly called him out as the rain poured down and the sun peeked from the clouds. The rays hit Naruto just right and his features were magnified. The boy was a bit starstrucked to say the least as Naruto turned his cerulean blue eyes to him. All the more beautiful because of the sun rays and droplets of rain reflecting the light around.

Their eyes locked for a minute and neither one moved nor said a word. Finally after regaining his composure, the boy handed him a towel and said to get inside.

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka! Nice to meet you Na - err whats your name?", 'Way to go Kiba, messing up your first solo mission'. Thankfully Naruto didn't seem to notice that almost slip made by Kiba. If anything he was happy someone might have know him before but forgot his name.

"My name's Naruto, thanks by the way", giving out his fake smile as he handed the towel back to Kiba. Even if he was happy someone approached him like this he can't help faking he was glad automatically. It's not as if he felt very welcome the moment he entered the institution. He has reservations to say the least.

"Hmm, let's go get you some dry clothes my dorm room is not far from here.", Kiba said as he stood and walked off to a general direction. Not bothering to look back if Naruto followed or not.

'Should we trust him?', Naruto inquired Kyuubi about Kiba's kindness.

'Go, he seemed sincere and didn't looked like he's one of Sasuke's. A dry clothe is welcome since someone here wanted to have moment in the rain again.', Kyuubi snickered as Naruto began following where Kiba headed to.

'You just hate everything that's why', Naruto reasoned out.

'At least I'm dry and smarter than you are. Why do you always do that?', Kyuubi asked, even though he already knew what the answer was.

'Coz nobody could really tell if you're crying under the rain.', Naruto answered his 'friends' question. As did was his answer every time he was asked why so.

The duo followed Kiba as he climbed the stairs and turned to a corner. Walking further until stopping in front of a door. Searching for his room keys he whistled to the theme of kill bill. Finally locating the key, he opened the room and asked Naruto to enter. Clothes were everywhere and it smelled strongly of Kiba's cologne which smelled like a musky smoke wood.

"Hmm not this one, too big.", Kiba muttered as he pulled and threw back clothe after clothe inside the cabinet. "AHA! This one is perfect", he handed it to Naruto who stood waiting for him to finish his search. Inquiring if he needed pants as well but Naruto insisted the t-shirt was good enough. "You can go and changed in the bathroom. Just leave your wet clothe there. It's ok just comeback for it the next day."

'A faded RJA band t-shirt. You sure he's lending us this?', Kyuubi eyed out the given item and would've wanted to try it out himself. 'Hey hands-off this is not ours, maybe we'll get one once were settled here ok?', Naruto mentally slapped at Kyuubi's eager hands [or paws]. Needless to say the shirt smelled exactly like Kiba.

"Didn't knew you were a fan.", Naruto remarked as he emerged from the bathroom. Right there, again, Kiba was dumbfounded as the shirt fit Naruto perfectly.

"Yeah, well. It's hard not to like them. I can easily relate to the songs they make. Besides I like their style." Kiba awkwardly scratched off his nape as Naruto listened intently to his reply.

"You're right. They're really go-", Naruto's phone rang and had to answer it since its from Tsunade. "Yup, all finished. Yes. Yes I did it already. Ok I'll be waiting where you dropped me off". Naruto hung up and returned the phone in his pocket.

"Sorry, that was my grandmother, I need to go now. Thanks for the shirt ,", walking out of the room. "I'll bring them back tomorrow."

"No problem, by the way," Kiba asked for his phone and dialed away his number. ", that's my number. Just give me a ring if you're lost or something, 'kay?". Kiba pressed call and cancelled it on the first ring then returned it to Naruto's waiting hands. Waving him goodbye, Naruto jogged off to the school's entrance.

"Thanks again Kiba!", Naruto yelled off as he sped off.

Watching Naruto as he turned on a corner he can't help but feel weird with what happened today. On the picture Naruto's eyes looked ordinary and dull. But boy was he surprised when he saw it personally. Its as if they were two different people when in fact they're one.

"I must be just tired." he muttered as the thoughts of the cerulean eyes threatened to drown him.

He slumped face first on the bed and dozed it off since he couldn't think of any logical explanation as to what happened earlier.

Little did he know that it was because of fate that it played out that way.

* * *

A/N: well there you go haha they've met each other and had a little episode of kismet in case Kiba hasn't realized it yet.

Naruto 17 Sasuke 19 Kiba 21

just to give you an idea of their age :) and yeah our Naruto here is a bit OC but it kinda works out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Goodbye's &amp; Hello's

Naruto came home that day a bit confused with the people he met. First there was this Sasuke who seemed to be sad and negative about everything. "Well atleast he has most of the girl's attentions", Naruto proceeded to prepare the needed documents for tomorrow.

'Yes but that doesn't mean anything to him.', Kyuubi commented as Naruto moved about his room. Observing as his ward meticulously organized clothes.

"Then there's this girl who is not nice but is ok at the same time", Naruto went to his closet to choose more clothes to bring in his future dorm room.

'You betcha, I think she likes you though.', Kyuubi teased Naruto as the boy rummage through his orange wardrobe.

"Kyuu, you very well know I can't fall in love,", Naruto went about his work in a clockwork military movements. Kyuubi knows he does this when he is upset or doesn't want to talk about something.

'But you'll meet alot more people like her. Sooner or later they'll notice you.', Kyuubi wanted to reason out with Naruto that it is perfectly fine but once his ward switches this mode on everything else passes through his other ear as if he alone. He does this even to Kyuubi which makes it even more aggravating to the latter.

"Yes, they'll notice 'Naruto'. Not 'me'", that was his reason. Always the same ending no matter how their argument started. Sometimes, Kyuubi wants to manifest outside of Naruto's body and give him a good beating just to vent out his frustration sometimes.

'What about the boy?', this time though, Kyuubi won't easily let go of the topic. Specially when Naruto had a little moment with that boy. It was just very brief and barely noticeable but Naruto forgot all about his facade and responded naturally.

"He's just a nice kid trying maybe to uhm... help?", there it was again. His train of thoughts was lost. To say the very least, he seemed in a state of confusion. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the boy's phantom image in his thoughts.

'What was his name again? Kida? Kira?', Kyuubi actually knows the name but intentionally wants to make Naruto remember it for him. So to speak, he knew his ward doesn't want to or rather tries not to.

"Kiba...", Naruto said it almost as a whisper. After which he resumes with what he was doing and said nothing else. Kyuubi was already satisfied and would leave it at that. Somehow he knew he won this time. The question is, what was with the Kiba anyway? and Kyuubi suspects that it was not by chance they've met. It smells fishy but if it helps Naruto he would take the risk.

* * *

Later that evening he told Tsunade that he passed the exam, even though he didn't know the results yet he was confident enough since the questions were easy breezy. He asked where Jiraiya was and wondered why the old pervert didn't leave any message.

"Baa, he might be in some bar. You know him, he easily gets drunk around chicken winged ladies.", Tsunade easily lied through as if it was actually real. She exactly knew where the old pervert was but would not tell Naruto the truth if she can help it. This was another story best explained when Naruto is already safe.

Kyuubi sensed the lie and kept his mouth shut for his ward's sake. He knew that there must be something very important that Tsunade had to actually lie again. 'Let's just eat already. Beside you need to tell her about the dorms', Kyuubi tried to distract Naruto with that fact and succeeded without sounding suspicious.

"Oh yeah, by the way ba-chan I need you to sign some papers as well for school.", Naruto said so as he shoved mouthful of his butter roasted chicken and was actually regretting about going to dorm since he's going to miss his ba-chan's cooking.

"I have news for you as well, since you're going to school and would be staying in dorms, I'll be going back to work as well.", she said this with such satisfaction and knew about the idiot's groan coming.

"Geez please don't tell me it's going to be a nearby hospital to my school", Kyuubi was mentally cackling like an idiot. 'Well played, well played'.

'Shut up Kyuu, I thought she said there was no catch in this.', Naruto pouted like a child whose icecream fell on the ground. Slowly melting under the sun's unmerciful glare.

"Yup and guest what it's just walking distance to Konoha University. Isn't fun?", Tsunade couldn't keep the sarcasm from lacing those words. They did agree he would be able to live on his own this time but that doesn't mean he's free from supervision. Not on her watch though.

"I suppose there's no other choice is there?", Naruto looked as if he was waving his surrender flag. Not much to do but to concede. It was better than having her as their school nurse. Not that there's nothing wrong with it. It's just, well. Awkward to have your granny best out others in their 20's.

'Good point', Kyuubi agreed and wondered why would Jiraiya look at other flat chested girls if he has this watermelon freak. 'I heard that Kyuu. You better be thankfull she can't hear you or you'll be very sorry', Naruto warned Kyuubi as the fox clearly was saying things casually.

'Naah she'd keel over if she did heard me', laughing all the harder. Naruto just pouted even more. What would he give to actually see Kyuubi being throttled by Tsunade. That'll be awesome to remember.

"Come on, I won't actually interfere but you can be sure I'm there to watch you.", Tsunade kept on teasing her grandson. It'll be a long while before she can do this. Granted if Naruto would be coming home every semestral break but doubted so. It will be his time to explore and as such would relish it.

"Yeah then people would either mistake you for my older sister or just plain crazy genetics", ever since he question as to why Tsunade look ever so young and asked what her secret was. She just kept saying its pure genetics and he simply wont understand how fortunate she was.

"Hey atleast I'm not going senile yet!", Tsunade took her plate to the sink and began washing it along with the afternoon dishes that was piled. She felt sad that after tonight she won't be seeing Naruto for a while.

"I know. I'm going to miss your nagging ba-chan", Naruto proceeded in hugging her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist into a big bear hug. He can't help but sob as this was a huge step for him and they actually agreed to it.

"Sssh, it'll be fine you'll see," turning and facing her crying grandson she let a single tear fall from her eyes as she looked straight into his eyes magnified by tears that freely flowed from his scarred cheeks. So blue and deep. His hair looked very much like that of Minatos. While his attitude clearly came from his mother, Kushina.

Her tears, as much as she was trying to hold back, fell again and again on Naruto's cheeks. "No matter how far or how long you will be away, we love you Naru. And know that we are always here," pointing towards his heart, "you will always find us there and if you need to see us just close your eyes," holding him near her bosoms like the first night he came back after that fateful event, "and listen your heart. We are with you, always".

"Ok?", Tsunade asked Naruto as she smiled down on him. Wiping away tear stains from his cheeks. Naruto couldn't audibly say yes, instead bowed his head and cried some more. Tsunade chuckled and held him close and hugged him tightly. "Now you better go and prepare your luggage for tomorrow we should be there first thing in the morning." she said as she ushered him to go already.

"Hmm Hn.." Naruto agreed and went to proceed doing so. Knowing Tsunade she would bawl and cry.

Rightly so, after making sure that Naruto is already upstairs she collapsed and tears flowed like a river from her eyes. Wishing she could turn back time and spend all the possible time with Naruto. Wishing Jiraiya would be safe from his mission. Wishing Minato and Kushina was still alive and would be arguing with her on quality time with Naruto. Bowing her head she smiled. Although it was painful she knew this day would come. She should be proud of what Naruto has become. A strong and independent boy capable of handling his own troubles.

Rising to finish up the dishes, she knew that the least she could do for Naruto is to be strong as well and be there when he needs her. Right now what her grandson needs is their unwavering trust in him. She will see it through that he will indeed succeed in all his endeavours. Finally wishing that she would still be there to catch off some of light when the day comes.

Entering his room he felt drained and tired. He fell flat on his back and staired at the ceiling.

'After today I would be on my own tomorrow.', Naruto thought. Of course he knew Kyuubi would be there to mock him but instead received a different reply.

'WE would be on our own tomorrow. Then again isn't this what you wanted?', Kyuubi inquired his ward. 'Well yes and no. I mean its scary but fun at the same time, do you get me?', Naruto couldn't put it into words properly how he wanted it to be.

'Excited you mean. Butterflies on your stomach kind of thing.', Kyuubi helpfully replied. 'Yeah. Something like that.', Naruto proceeded into changing into his pajamas. Then lied down on his bed. This will be the last night that he will be having to sleep on it.

'It'll be fun, though I wish we can meet that emo boy again so we can show him whose the boss eh?', Kyuubi was expecting a reply but realized that Naruto already fell asleep just as soon he hit bed. 'Rest now Kit. We have a big day ahead of us.' with it, Kyuubi retired to Naruto's deep recesses and awaited the break of dawn.

* * *

Naruto woke up slowly. His mind registered the soft covers that lie on him. Then he felt the heaviness of sleep on his limbs. Next was the coldness of early morning. Then the crisp freshness of the breeze that entered through the half open window he forgot to close last night. He heard movements in the kitchen, knowing Tsunade wouldn't let him go without packing him some snacks to get him by through the day.

He got up and showered. Using his regular shower gel, he scrubbed himself up and was assaulted with the citrus smell. Naruto could've finished on time but opted to relish the warm water cascading down his body. From his bathroom Naruto could already smell the breakfast waiting for him downstairs. He did a final rinse and went out of the shower to dry himself. Looking at the mirror he was met with his reflection. A lean fit muscle. No more baby fats were to be seen on his body since it was long since gone when Jiraiya started giving him routine exercises every morning back then. Which makes him remember where that old pervert is now.

'Probably in some girl's apartment', Kyuubi interjected in his thoughts. Of course Naruto is used to Kyuubi popping out of nowhere but back to the days when it was just new to him he used to suddenly go rigid and wide eyed, having those mini-heart attacks. Specially with the comments and suggestions that Kyuubi blurts out he can't help but wonder if others could actually hear them talking. As time goes by it came naturally to him and bothered him no more.

'Could be but he knows his limits. I wanted to see him before we go on our own though.', Naruto said as he put on his "lucky" shirt. The design was a bit punk rock with black mixing with the orange and yellow chromatic. It was cool to say the least so long as it has orange on it.

'He'll come by and say hello, you'll see.', Kyuubi reassured his ward. Though he knew there might be something up since the last time they had dinner all together. Everything that he knew about Jiraiya. The facial expressions, the controlled movement. Calculating eyes and even the words spoken fell out of place. It seemed different that moment he came back after that call. That call must connected to Naruto since the only times the old pervert get this serious is when the boy gets involved.

'I hope so.' Naruto's thoughts were floating every where. Kyuubi understands this as a sense of euphoria. Nervousness and excitement. While others experience these things through drugs and other medications. His ward finds joy in new experiences. In doing things that is completely alien and new to him.

Going down the stairs he was met by a pair of jet black eyes, short hair and traditional kimono. A bit plump and petite, she exuded a sense of authority and danger.

But to Naruto he was used to this, so instead of how normal people greeted each other, he ran and gave Shizune a big hug, almost lifting her up.

"Wow where you've been? Last I heard you were somewhere in the China studying herbal medicine", Naruto excitedly chattered away to his Auntie who's been constantly away studying medicine around the world.

"Yes well before that, what do you say to this?", holding up a pendant that was exquisitely beautiful. Three crystals hang on a silver thread that deceivingly looks weak. "The thread is made from nano-technology, based from how spiders weave their threads".

"Oooh, that's so cool!", Naruto, though presented with the necklace he didn't touch it nor did he grabbed and donned it unlike other kids when given the same situation.

"Here let me try it on you,", sensing Naruto's amazement and respect for such, she went behind him and clasped the necklace on him. "there, it looks perfect!". Clapping excitedly.

"Where did you get this Aunt Shizune?", afraid he might break it he delicately touched and marveled all the more at the small crystal.

"In our ancestral house," Tsunade said as she gazed upon her grandson. Immediately she saw the resemblance of his father and mother reflecting on him. Her heart fluttered at how ironic it seems that she would be reminded like this on the day Naruto would leave for college. "it was a tradition to give as a parting good luck charm."

Sitting across Naruto, "I asked Shizune, since she's already passing by our Ancestral house, to acquire it from the guardians there. I do hope they didn't give you any trouble though".

"Oh those old vultures, if i hadn't told them you personally sent me to retrieve it you'll never hear the end of it. It was a good thing I saved the letter you sent me." Shizune pouted as she was reminded of the trials and rituals she had to go to just to get this relic and had to actually have it cleaned off and get its thread replaced with something more reliable.

"Thank you Aunt Shizune" Naruto gave her one of his rare genuine smiles to make her know he greatly appreciates her efforts. Kyuubi suggested something about old women being childish and needing to see a shrink.

"Well let's go and eat. You don't want others to get all the best rooms and schedules now do you?" Shizune suggested as she went to the dining room first, with Naruto following her. Tsunade stared into space where Naruto was sitting before and had to double check her emotions. She can't cry now, not again. It must be all smiles despite the pain threatening to break through her chest again just like last night.

They had a wonderful time whilst eating breakfast. Shizune distracted Naruto with her adventures across the globe and the wonders she has seen. This made Naruto look like a child enraptured with a story of a mysteriously wonderland of adventures. Tsunade watched as Naruto ooh'ed and aah'ed with Shizune's tales.

Even as they were packing the luggages on the car's trunks that look on Naruto's face. That look of wonder and glee never left off. They travelled by 7:45am and arrived in front of Konoha University at 8:30am. Not a long trip since its still a bit early and they already passed the rush hour.

"Wow is this where you'll be going Naru?" Shizune gaped as she looked around the University. "You sure you'll be ok?", she inquired, looking worried since she knew that he was homeschooled his entire life.

"Yup, I will. Don't worry Aunt Shizune", giving her one of his fake ok smiles. Kyuubi just rolled his eyes at how old people could be worrisome.

"I'm going to miss you Naru~!", Shizune's eyes were tearring up as she hugged him tightly. "Now don't go get yourself into fights you can't win ok?", this time it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. Tsunade saw this and gave him a stern look.

"Yes Auntie, I won't promise", keeping his fingers crossed behind his back. Kyuubi laughed at him for doing so.

Shizune gave him a final hug and proceeded inside the car to give Tsunade and Naruto some private time. Inside, she deftly opened her laptop and input a long password that was then verified with facial recognition. Though working, the laptop didn't fully activate yet, she then proceeded to open a program and type another series of letters and numbers. Fully activating the laptop, she opened a folder whose file name was surveillance and activating the GPRS tracker that was installed on the necklace she gave Naruto.

While she was doing this Tsunade and Naruto were already doing there farewells and could see how her superior was tightly holding on her emotions just to keep them from spilling out in front of the kid.

Finally as Naruto turns to leave, Tsunade was still standing there and seemed to be restraining herself from running towards Naruto and bodily taking him home back. She observed as Tsunade watched Naruto's figure go smaller as he proceeded inside the University grounds. Finally inside the institution, Tsunade went inside the car and breathe out a long steady sigh. When she looked at Shizune she was different. The woman's demeanor made a 360 degrees turn. Right now, this very moment, in front of Shizune is a woman no man or woman would ever want to mess with. It's either they die by her hands or by her medical genius. Makes no difference since it'll be hell before its over.

"We shall go into the nearby hospital, it's all been pre-arranged by The Old Hermit and that we will be working there normally.", starting the car she switched gears and went out of the University to go to the nearby hospital named Fire Leaf Memorial Hospital [FLMH].

"I assume that you have gained information on Naruto's case?", Tsunade inquired in her most authorative voice. Which was never used in Naruto's presence though sometimes minor slips were made back to the days Naruto was still young and wild.

"Not much, since we don't have the original serum I cannot replicate its effects nor our engineers could as well," Shizune answered in the same manner but with reverence to the medical genius. "though we've investigated separate cases of various drugs and cultured bacteria, the problem is we cannot put it all together as a viable serum even as a vaccine."

"The important thing is that it is all optimistically good," Tsunade turned and slowed down to the red light blinking on. "we don't know the full extent of the serum yet despite all these years. The technology although we can identify it, we cannot replicate." Tsunade clenched the steering wheel hard.

"We've done what we can, we are missing a vital clue here. We have replicated most of the advantages and disadvantages of the serum the only problem left is the agent needed to bond all of it to make it acceptible inside a host instead of self destructing all together." Shizune explained as she watched pedestrians walking by.

Tsunade's eyes followed a mother and her child cross, both were happily chatting away as they walked on. She stepped on the gas as the traffic light turned green, signalling a go for them.

"We must find out that missing clue, Naruto is safe for the mean time but we may never know the full extent of the serum unless we discover all its effects to him." Tsunade turned again to another street and was met with FLMH's tall building. "Naruto's life is at stake and we cannot make a gamble with it." She said with finality as they stepped out and proceed inside the building.

"Yes, Tsunade Hime", Shizune said as she bowed and acknowledge the task ahead. It will not be easy, as nothing ever was. Specially when your working under the princess.

* * *

A/N: well hello again :D this one's a bit long coz of all the conversation. the drama. haha can't help it since its Naruto's first time to be alone in a big world.  
All i can say is that he better watch out for what's ahead.

by the way thanks for the reviews its greatly appreciated juz so ya know :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Coincidental Metaphor

Kiba was whistling to the tune of Kill Bill as his laundry was spinning furiously in the dryer. After a few minutes it gave a beeing sound signaling its done. Kiba took out his laundry, one of which was Naruto's. Satisfied with it he dumped them on his basket and went on his way towards his room.

While walking to his room, his phone vibrated inside his pocket. Using one hand holding his basket, he answered the call coming from the department.

"Yo!", he greeted as he reached his room. Of course he wasn't expecting that on the other end of the line was Satan himself, manifesting in Anko's body.

"Inuzuka!, What the hell took you so long to answer the phone?", and Satan was very upset to say the least. Kiba opened and went inside his room all in one go he almost saluted automatically expecting a very angry looking Anko infront of him.

"Y-yes Anko?", he heard himself say this and mentally berrated himself in doing so. God, Kiba hated hearing her voice first thing in the morning. Why can't someone else tell him the supposed messages instead of going through this torture.

"We have been informed by Shi..zu..ne.. that Naruto is already inside the campus.", Kiba could actually picture Anko's grinding teeth and her hands clenching the life out of Shizune after hearing those words. 'Man this is why no man would fuck her, the poor chap's scared his balls would get ripped off'

"Go and get ready, everything has been pre-arranged for you so supervising him wouldn't be much of a trouble understood?", Anko said as she looked down on the schedule provided by the school. It was a good thing that Sarutobi was the school's Head Dean or else things might've gone way difficult for them. Basically Sarutobi was the department's veterans that decided to retire and establish the University which later produced quality students.

"Understood." Kiba answered with confidence and absolute seriousness. He doesn't want to mess this since this was his first solo mission. All in all he was in the zone the moment that thought clicked in.

"All right, make sure to report to us every week so that were updated." with that Anko cut the conversation and barked orders as to where Kabuto is already from the clues that they've gathered from the Old Hermit's intel.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha University, Kiba was busy readying himself for helping out Naruto today. Even though everything was rigged up to the rooms available. Kiba went to the bathroom and turned on the shower waiting for it to heat up. Taking off his clothes he was met with a scar he got as a child when he fought with a boy larger than him. The scar started from his right shoulder, going down to left left side of the waist. This was a gash he received when boys threatened to beat up his puppy Akamaru. Obviously he defended the puppy despite being outnumbered and fighting of kids twice his age. By the time his elder sister and mother got to him they saw as the big boy pushed Kiba towards the swing. The sharp edge of it ended up gashing Kiba.

Seeing blood gush out of him the bullies got terrified and ran off in fear they would be questioned. Kiba traced the scar with his finger. From the pecs he develop, to his six pack abs down to his navel down to his waist. Each time he sees this his resolve to carry this mission intensifies. The mirror starts to fog up and so Kiba stepped inside the shower head. Scrubbing himself with his favorite shower gel he lathered it up then rinsed. Though finished, he stayed under the spray of warm water for a few more minutes he knew here from here onwards he will be needing to be not only careful but natural as well.

Stepping out of the shower he towel dried, wrapping the towel around his waist he blowdried his hair. He didn't bothered putting styling gel since his hair is stupidly rebellious and no amount of wax or gel would fix it. Besides it added to his charm he reasoned out. He went to his closet and rummage for his RJA shirt, then remembered that he lent it to Naruto yesterday. Groaning, Kiba then went for a plain white shirt with some hoodie and ripped jeans. Checking the time through his phone Kiba has about five minutes more or so to sort out his room since he was sure that Naruto, even though a guy like himself, would understand the state the room was in, would never stay for a minute inside this stinking dump. Bunching up the clothes lying about he dumped them all in the hamper and sprayed the room with some air freshener. At least he did some effort and hope to hell that Naruto would not try to swap rooms with other students if given the chance.

Doing a final check he was satisfied that the room was already ok for living with someone else. Kiba then walked out of the dorm room and thought about where Naruto could be at this time of the day. His stomach growled beneath the shirt and so Kiba decided to check the school's canteen first.

'If he's not there I'll just grab a bite or two', wandering of the general direction of where the canteen was his thoughts went about how will he be entering into the scene without looking suspicious.

The canteen was a bit empty, the students present there are those who either stayed up late or got unlucky with their schedules and had the early morning grumpy professors. 'Man this is funny', not realizing he'll soon be one of them.

Kiba double-checked the area and saw no blonde that looks like Naruto so he ordered two club-house sandwitches and proceeded to munch the first one. Placing the other in his hoodie pocket just incase Naruto's hungry. He walked aimlessly wondering where else Naruto could be. Kiba then heard footsteps and some dudes talking. What caught his attention was the mentioning of a new blonde boy. Kiba trailed behind and heard more.

"That new punk needs to learn a lesson or two for crossing Sasuke", the fat guy said as he walked on, frequently adjusting his pants that just kept falling off showing his big ass.

"You need to get new pants that fit you or use some belt" skulking as he walked, his long bangs shadowing his features. Crunching up his knuckles and bumping it together like a boxer does before a fight. "You brought the stun gun?"

"Yep! This one's not enough to make you faint but sure will make you piss alot", all the while holding on his pants. They laughed at their plan and thought it was cool. "This will definitely get us in Sasuke's frat now"

This could get me into Naruto's good side, Kiba thought to himself. He would enter the moment they start with their stupid plan. Though he knew that Naruto could pretty much hanndle himself, this time its against two. Kiba should be there to level the playing ground specially one them has a stun gun.

They continued on the towards the direction going to registration office. Kiba then thought that he might possibly see Naruto there. Trailing the two idiots he walked on casually as the exited the dorm hallway entering the building's lounge area. Even though the school hasn't started officially there were students from higher levels occupying it for their thesis. Some were varisity scholars of which he identified one of them as Sasuke. Face void of emotion and looking ever so annoyed.

He nearly bumped with two girls who are hunched down and were busy bickering with each other. "Sasuke-kun is mine you bitch" saying this in a hushed voice, the girl wore here hair in a long blonde pony tail part of it covers half of her pale blue eyes. "S-s-shut up I-ino, everyone knows he loves M-m-me" showing some bite marks on her arms, the girl has a jagged style for her loud red hair. Karin reasoned out as she adjusts her glasses out of nervousness. "Everyone knows he fucked you coz you drugged him idiot", Ino rolled her eyes. She then noticed Kiba instantly forgetting all about Sasuke. Sizing him up she quickly agreed to herself that this guy is one fine catch.

"He's yours bitch, I've got my sights on some better fish", looking seductively at Kiba and squeezing her boobs with her arms she grabbed Kiba's arms before he gets to follow the two teens again. "Hey handsome, what's the hurry?" they met eye to eye and Kiba got distracted by the way she approached him.

Now Kiba is past things like these but unlike everyone in his team, most of them already has a wife or partner. Needless to say he was a bit dumbfounded as how he'll get away from this girl without having a negative response. After all, he might get to date her later. Needless to say by the time he looked onwards the two teens he was following were nowhere in sight. To say he panicked was an understatement. He was mentally flaying himself because of his mistake.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ino yelled at him as she saw him rushing to Sasuke.

Without having second thoughts he went directly to Sasuke and asked him, "Where are those two idiots?" his hands both on Sasuke's shoulder shaking him.

"What are you talking about dogbreath", standing up and looked into Kiba's eyes. He's not up to some idiot asking stupid question first thing in the morning.

"Didn't you order those two punks to rough up Naruto so they could get into your fraternity?" Kiba's eyes were full of urgency, Sasuke sensed that there was something wrong.

"I don't know anything about that, it can't be those two idiots...", by now Kiba was a bit anxious as he thought hard where those teens would go. Eyes widening he remembered that they were probably going to the registration office. Checking his watch it was around 8:25 am, the office would open by 9 am. Naruto have to wait for it and those punks will get to do their job with no one else finding what they did.

"Shit!", forgetting about Sasuke, he ran towards registration office. Never minding the angry yells he was getting from students he rudely bumps along the way.

He arrived just in time the skinny teen fell down to one of Naruto's body punch. Groaning and curling up as he nursed his stomach. The fat one reached for the stun gun as Naruto watched on. Eyes calm and void of fear. Naruto stood there waiting for the fat teen to approach him. Finally getting the stun gun to work, the teen was sweating and was so nervous he stuttered.

"Y-you'll be sorry for c-c-crossing Sasuke!", one hand holding his pants and the other on the stun gun, he pressed the button and it crackled like leaves underfoot. Kiba stepped in and approached the fat teen from behind.

Noticing Kiba, Naruto kept a straightface as he watched the fat guy approach him awkwardly. He already knew what Kiba knew and was actually waiting for it. As expected, Kiba yanked the teen's trousers downward and kicked him in the ass. Surprised the teen turned abruptly halfway as he was falling, as a result he fell on top of the stun gun. The teen made spasmic jerks as he was electrecuted by his own doing.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked as he jogged towards Naruto. "I heard these two and thought about following them" he explained

"Yup, no problem. I could've handled them myself. Thanks", Naruto said as he was mentally rolling his eyes at Kyuubi's jabs at how thoughtful the teen was.

"I should've known you two are up to no good" Sasuke entered the scene and identified the two idiots on the floor, curious as to why the fat one was having spasmic jerks. Picking up the skinny teen who was still groaning, "Go and get your buddy up. Apologize to Naruto", throwing the skinny teen on top of the fat one's prone body. Needless to say, Sasuke was unaware of the stun gun.

Naruto watched as time slowed down, seeing the skinny teen slowly falling towards the fat one on the floor. Kiba's expression cringing to the enevitable pain the teen was going to experience and Sasuke's angry eyes looking down on the two idiots.

Kyuubi was counting down the seconds before the body hits the other one on the floor. '3...' Naruto watched the hands bracing for impact, '2...', the torso's bending to cushion the fall, '1...', the body finally landing on top of the fat teen, 'showtime...[laughing]'.

'Youre such a sadist Kyuu', nevertheless Naruto found it funny and did not felt sorry for them.

Time went back to normal. The moment the body made contact the skinny teen's eyes shot open and with teeth bared he made the same jerking spasms like his buddy was doing. "Nnnnngggh!"

"What the hell?" Sasuke was reaching for them but Kiba stopped him and told him about the stun gun.

"Hn, serves them right." Facing Naruto, he listened to Kiba as the teen relayed the plan those two idiots were talking about.

"So I thought you ordered them to do it so they could get in", Kiba stated.

"Hmm, that's not how it goes. You have to be personally invited by one of the members," he then proceeded to bow to Naruto which baffled him. Yesterday this guy was all bitch then suddenly he was getting this from the same guy. "I am sorry in behalf of them, Im doing this in honor of our fraternity and as its founder." He was still in bowed position that made Naruto uneasy.

"Uhh...apology accepted?" he responded. Sasuke then stood straight, his face having a tinge of blush. 'Probably due embarassment', Naruto said to Kyuubi snickering in the background.

"OK? So what shall we do wi-", Kiba was asking them when a professor walked by and so the situation.

"What the hell are you guys doing huh? Goddammit, come here and he-", the professor wasn't able to finish what he was saying when his hands connected to the teens' arms as he was also electrecuted by the stun gun still active beneath the fat teen.

Kiba facepalmed as the problem turned for worse when they smelled urine coming from the trio. Naruto could just smile as the events unfolded in front of him. Sasuke watched on impassively looking much more annoyed than before.

"You idiot, this is why I tell you to butt off other people's problems" another professor said as he stood there watching his coleague suffer. He then kicked the said coleague, effectively removing him from the mess he got himself into. "Get up Hidan"

"Fuck! What the FUCK was THAT?, and i heard you motherfucker!", Hidan bursted nursing his sides. "and why did you kicked me Kakuzu? You little fucker!". These earned a stupefied gaze coming from Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke. Sure they're adults but they never saw adults argue like this.

'I think they're a couple...' Kyuubi watched in awe as the one name Hidan threw curses at the professor named Kakuzu. 'Or they really just hated one another but are stuck to work together' Naruto reasoned out still amazed with the exchange of words.

Professor Kakuzu reached for the two teens lying on the floor who are still suffering from the stungun. Kiba and Sasuke tried to yell a warning but saw that either this guy has a high tolerance for pain or just doesn't really feel it. They watched as the professor split the two barehanded only grunting as professor Hidan gave him kicks from behind shouting profanities at the crass treatment he got from professor Kakuzu.

"So would anyone of you mi-", again professor Hidan was cut off from what he was saying as Kiba interjected with the excuse.

"They were fooling around the stungun when the fat guy slipped together with skinny punk.", he lied smoothly.

The professors looked at Sasuke and Naruto, in which they received an affirmation that it was true. Shrugging their shoulders they went off to the infirmary.

"I believe we were on the wrong foot the first time we met, Sasuke", holding out his hand to Naruto.

"I believe so, Naruto", giving out a fake smile he shook hands with Sasuke and felt Kyuubi bristle upon contact. '...be careful of him', growled low and hushed as if they were tampering into something very delicate.

"So Naruto, you done with your dorm room?" eyeing his luggage on the side, he was a bit wary of Sasuke's change in attitude. Hey, it's not as if he knew the kid long enough but sure knows he's one of the big dogs in this university. He wasn't judging Sasuke but it's better to be careful, so just like an old pal, Kiba slung his arm around Naruto.

Again Kyuubi felt a surge of premonition. Death. Death surrounds this boy, it was a dark shifting death that creeps ever so slowly. Only at bay due to some light. The images shifted so fast then winked out as Naruto felt Kyuubi's fear. The old fox never had this kind of thing. Never. Ever.

'Be careful of this one as well...' Kyuubi was still stunned. He didn't quite knew what that was all about.

Ofcourse, Kiba continued to nag about this and that. On top of it his arm was around Naruto's shoulder. Which didn't sit quite well with Naruto.

First, Naruto didn't had much social interactions with other kids his age. Secondly, he is very particular with his personal space. Naruto kindly let him know this two facts by simply moving aside, turning his back against Sasuke and gave him one of his special smiles. The kind that he was saving for moments like these.

Kiba visibly went rigid, his muscles clenched and shown its fine physique. Immediately, Naruto's smile faded away as he saw the way Kiba reacted. Ofcourse he shrugged it off as nothing but Kiba seemed entranced.

"Oi dogbreath..." Sasuke proceeded to knock on Kiba's head till he got a response in a form of indignant protests of head abuse. "Yeah sure as if there's something there to begin with"

"You bet there is you little brat", Kiba mumbled to himself.

"Kiba, no, I haven't finished checking dorm rooms yet.", Naruto answered Kiba as he went to his luggage. Stopping short of his track he somehow felt the same presence the first time he went inside the campus. Turning to the direction of the eerie aura he saw nothing on the long hallway.

"Hmmm, must've been my imagination..", Naruto stared for a bit more and waited if something will happen. Kiba called him off to follow him with the dorm assignment.

"Hey Naruto, we'll get back here soon as the registration office opens later. Right now let's fix this so you can have your dorm room.", Kiba was a bit impatient specially since Sasuke showed no signs of leaving just yet and plans to tag along.

"Coming...", grasping the handle of his luggage he followed behind Sasuke and Kiba as they argued about things he knew little about. His mind wandered off to the presence he felt awhile ago. The fear Kyuubi felt. The tremors he didn't knew what to make of.

He was confused thats for sure.

* * *

Laughing to himself, he hugged himself and clawed at his backside. This was all Kabuto could do to prevent his inner desires to ravage the teen.

Writing on his notebook notable points such as reflexes and strength as well as control. He was excited with the future 'researches' he will be making.

And this is just but the beginning, oh he could sense it.

He can smell Death and it smells oh so sweet. Revitilizing. Exciting. Undeniably beautiful.

* * *

A/N: ...Be forewarned that there will be a total of 4 deaths in this fic...

it was originally just 3, but I'm dedicating the last death as an offering to my ex-boyfriend who died last 2 weeks...

he was a singer, writer, actor, cook, decorator, events guy, innovator and many bunch of other stuff that I don't even know about...

its been a nerve wracking week for me that I don't even have the guts to show up in his funeral.

I want to pretend that he's just busy somewhere far away with no time to communicate with the people he loves... :(

so, there you are. I think most of you already know about 1 of the characters dying but also, 1 of those deaths will be hmm lets say a figurative state of death.

go figure.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dissonance

Making their way to the Dorm Assignment office, the unlikely trio was chatting casually to fill the silence between each other. Even though its all Kiba who was actually talking more than the two.

Naruto welcomed the noise that Kiba brings, Sasuke on the other hand, is annoyed. He was tagging along since he was curious with Naruto. It didn't matter what happened in their first meeting together. What's important is that he miscalculated the kid and was willing enough to actually invite him in the brotherhood. That is if Naruto wants to as well.

"Are you even listening?", an annoyed Kiba asked the two as they abruptly stopped and looked at him. He wasn't looking like a girl who just got neglected but rather a old man who doesn't like children.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a sigh together with a whispered "ojiji" at the end of it. But of course he made sure Kiba would catch that just to infuriate him. Which just earned him a glare.

Naruto watched the two exchanged glares at each other with Sasuke clearly having the coldest meanest and Kiba just plained old one. He chuckled at their antics. 'Ugh, humans are such idiots', Kyuubi commented as he observed the unfolding scene. 'Hey I'm human too', but he already knew that he was an excemption to Kyuubi's generalization of humans.

Sensing that this all stupid, Kiba walked on not bothering to look back if they were following at all. 'Damn, that kid really gets on my nerves. I hope Naruto would turn down the offer though', Kiba mused as he walked to the Dorm Office.

It was already open that time and saw that Kakashi was already up. 'Well this is a first'. Knocking on the glass pane to get the White Fangs' attention, Kiba noticed his focus was somewhat not on the desk, rather, beneath it.

So just like any curious human being, he looked over and saw that Kakashi was receiving a blowjob underneath the desk, all that poor Kiba could do was manage a squeek of indignant disgust. Sure he saw them kissing and hugging. Sure he knew they were gay but seeing them in this situation gave Kiba the shivers and made him uncomfortable.

Without making eye contact Kiba cleared his throat to catch their attention. Effectively halting the activity, Kiba heard a startled Iruka fully flushed because of shame. Kakashi being the pervert he was, didn't mind that discovery of their lude acts and greeted Kiba cheerfully as if nothing was wrong.

Iruka straightened himself up and fixed his hair. After doing so he greeted Kiba sheepishly and asked why he was here. Before Kiba could answer though he saw Naruto approaching along with a tall handsome boy. Iruka wasn't part of the team but was keeping tabs with Naruto so Kakashi let him in the circle. Understanding the look that Kiba gave him, it must be acknowledge that they don't know each other.

Naruto saw Kiba stop on the receptionist's window and mused what was going on. Thats when he caught a glimpse of his long time teacher. He practically rushed to greet the man and caught a funny scent as he hugged him. 'He smells like sex', Kyuubi helpfully explained to Naruto. 'Gee thanks Kyuubi', his nose crinkled a bit which prompted Iruka to break away.

"So you know each other?" Kiba genuinely asked the teen. Eyeing them both and remembering what Iruka was doing moments before Naruto came. He does know that Kakashi and Iruka are boyfriends but to Naruto he don't know what Iruka is.

"Yes, he was my home school teacher ever since", Naruto beamed, giving Iruka one of his genuine smiles. How much time have past since they last met he can't remember. 'BAKAAAA, it was just a few days ago when they drove you here', Kyuubi interjected his thoughts. 'Don't spoil the moment Kyuu', Naruto pouted outwardly at the thought that he was already homesick with the people he loves.

"What's wrong Naru?", out of concern Iruka called him by his petname which caused the teen to blush resembling that of a tomato ripe for the picking. Sasuke, of course noticed this and immediately found it amusing and likeable to his taste.

"Uhh no-nothing just a random thought, anyways what are you doing here sensei?", it was now Iruka's turn to blush along with Kiba who saw what was actually happening before they got here.

"I-i-i was just helping Kashi- I mean, KAKAshi here with some paper works", flustered was he of how to cover up the actual reason he was there for. And by the looks Kakashi is giving Kiba who so conveniently cock-blocked and saved them that its more than helping him with the paper works.

'More like helping him get off thats what.', Kyuubi commented causing Naruto to blush again. 'Will you shut up, its not helping anyone here!', the teen yelled back inwardly.

'It sure does help me have more fun', Kyuubi laughed at the expense of them. Meanwhile Sasuke whose been observing them deduced what is what and had a little finese in saving the situation from being anymore awkward.

"We are here for Naruto's Room assignment." stepping forward imposing his usual cold demeanor. "I assume that there are still a lot of rooms left Kakashi sensei?" addressing his all time annoying professor.

"Of course there are, but that was last semester, its only down to one now", handing out a form layout of rooms available. most of it were already reserved and two were under construction or unavailable.

"What about these two?" Kiba commented genuinely since he knew they would make a plan of Naruto being roomed with him but aint actually IN the know hows.

"This one is because your friends," looking at Sasuke, "Smuggled tons of weeds and alchohol inside the campus." Letting out an exparated sigh of boredom. "The room, got smashed litteraly with all their bonking and rutting" giving Iruka a lustful look all the while raising his eyebrows like 'oh you know what I mean baby'

'Does this guy know decency at all', Naruto thought. 'Well, apparently, if they can fuck here in the office the answer would be NO', Kyuubi laughed his head off with that remark. 'Kyuu!', Naruto's eye twitched as another blushed came about albeit a little more less than the first ones.

"And this one, is because some girls wanted some furnishings with their rooms even though it is highly discouraged.", Eyeing Sasuke again, who had several room improvement decors and personal furnishings.

"Then you should better do something about it I guess, good one Kakashi", smug and unashamed, his family is the one of the great founders of this school so might as well indulge the benefits of it.

"Well, I'm only a professor I dont want to risk my miniscule salary for a student's amusement", Kakashi reasoned out. He provided another form for Naruto to fill out. "You're going to be staying with Kiba here, so better get to know each other starting now". He layed back on his seat and waited for the blowjob to continue only to realize that it has ended few minutes ago already. Kakashi retired himself to reading his icha-icha novel.

Without any other choice, Naruto filled out the form reluctantly. 'Atleast I still have a room to stay on', he mused to himself. 'Oooor rather you have a hot, smoking gorgeous hunk sleeping with you.' Kyuubi suggested.

'I ain't that kind of guy Kyuubi', Naruto monotonously countered. Ever since they knew about each other Kyuubi has been teasing him with his sexuality as if its the biggest thing next to the Kardashan's fake boobs and ass.

'I'm just looking at the 'positive' side of things as you always tell me', the old fox teased him more. 'Well apparently this isn't the opportune time for that.' Naruto dismissively retorted.

"If you're done, this here will be you're duplicate key." Kakashi gave out an evelope containing rules and regulation with the usage of dorm rooms, tap ed on front of it is the key to the room. The key has an engraving of its room and building code just incase it got lost it'll be easier to return it to the owner.

Naruto checked out the key and thoughts ran through his head. Things like this will be a good start, this should be exciting. Smiling to himself, even though its sucks he can't choose rooms, hey, atleast he still had one to boot.

Kiba noticed his smile and smiled to himself as well. 'The kid's probably excited. Might show him around the campus after going to the registrars office later'. Speaking of which, he checked his wrist watch and saw that its almost time for the office to open. Might as well get there now.

"Hey Na-,", Kiba was cut off as Sasuke walked away and shouted at them. Well, specifically, to Naruto. "Ei Naruto, think out what we talked about earlier ya?". Waving as he walked on.

Sasuke didn't need to turn and look at Naruto's reaction. If he accepts he's in the frat, if not then let's just say that he has a lot of ways to convince him. One way or another.

"Sure thing 'Suke", Naruto shouted back. 'Really? You barely knew him in the last few minutes and you already have a petname for him?', Kyuubi scolded his ward. 'What the heck, I just shortcutted his name, what's wrong with that?', he explained. 'For starters, didn't I told you to be wary of this punk?' the old fox reminded him of what happened earlier as their skins touched. 'Why didn't you felt it the first time we met?', Naruto asked.

'Its because...I dunno, I wasn't that focused on him.' Kyuubi said as he himself wondered why so that he didn't felt this kind of aura before. They might have avoided him the confrontation if anything. 'See? You're just being paranoid, he's ok. Maybe a little bit misunderstood but I get him somehow.' Naruto wondered why he felt that way. Should it be because Sasuke made qualms with there little episode last time? Or is it something else.

"Ehem... Well, as much as I want to know your answer as well, we have to go to the Registrar's Office now and get your papers done", Offering his best smile, Kiba accompanied Naruto back to the Registrar's Office.

Still musing as to what his answer would be, Kiba asked Naruto the obvious question to dismiss the quiet air around them since leaving the Dorm Office.

"So... What course are you in?" Kiba asked even though he already knew the answer to that. He was practically enrolled to the class, besides he might want to take this opportunity to fix his not-so-goodlooking remarks on his records. And then get a higher raise next paycheck.

"I'm going to study Criminology." Naruto answered, his mind is already set to answer questions automatically whilst talking with Kyuubi. It took alot of practice and weird-ass replies to his grandparents before but this sure will payout here in college. He can actually hit two birds at the same time.

'Yadda yadda yadda, this kid's the same as the other. Didn't I warned you about them?' Kyuubi scolded Naruto for the second time again and its getting into the kid's nerves a bit. Sensing this, 'I know you want to make new friends but let's take it slow and make sure they won't mean any harm to you. Deal?' With this Naruto agreed. He just can't handle being too bossy since he can control his own body but in a sense that Kyuubi is also a part of his being he can't help but seek permission or approval as well. They're practically inseprable so they should cooperate.

The Registrars Office opened just as they arrived and was already receiving them. The employee asked for Naruto's documents to be filed for his application. She then instructed him to fill out the freshman's form and handed him the course syllabus.

Naruto filled out the form and noticed that there would also be an extensive physical exam to be accomplished within the day. One of the P.E. professors shall evaluate him because apparently the department requires physically fit and able students for the course.

The employee told him to go to the Dean's Office of his course so as to get the approval slip which will then be passed to the examiner.

Naruto was full of energy due to the excitement of the unfolding events. He walked with vigor and planted on his face was a permanent genuine smile which Kiba found cute and beautiful.

'What the hell am I thinking?', Kiba shook his head in annoyance of the thought he might be turning gay for a kid. 'Maybe his excitement is just rubbing off on me as well', he reasoned out. Then again, someone who never had a girlfriend in other's opinion would think otherwise. Given the benefit of the doubt.

They entered the Dean's Office and was evaluated. Being homeschooled didn't complicate things since they pre-received orders that a certain child will be given approval regardless of complications. So the Dean handed out the approval slip which Naruto will then provide for the Physical Examiner.

Going to the gym, Naruto provided the slip to one of the P.E. professors who promptly asked him to remove his clothes leaving only his boxers. One of the lustful P.E. professors, whom Kiba recognizes as Hidan. He eyed Naruto's abs and bouncy ass. Not to mention the delicious tan he is sporting which intensified not only his blonde hair but eyes as well. Kiba gave Hidan the evil eye but was not sure if the professor minded how unconscious he is of the tent he's sporting under his pants. Of course Kakuzu was there to bring back Hidan to Earth from cloud nine. That is by talking to him or by smacking his head upside. The latter provided effective and though it gave and a mouthful of profanities it was somewhat satisfying to hear that resounding smack on the head.

'Adults, so perverted. They disgust me.' Kyuubi commented as he watch the two adults start another bout of arguments about lewdness in public. 'You hate everyone its a given Kyuu', Naruto teased the old fox. 'Its because they don't know any better thats why.', Kyuubi resumed his brooding from inside Naruto and said no more.

The test consisted of a few laps around the Gym with push ups and stomach crunches. They also did stationary jogging measuring the pulse rate before and after the exercise. The final test was done inside a cubicle with a Doctor who examined him just as normal one would do if they wanted an annual check up.

Naruto's results will be given within three days. For the mean time, they've given him a receipt for claim once it is finished. They provided him another slip for the dental examination of which is located in the new building.

"Come on, let's go. It's will be just a minute or two for them to check it out. Let's grab some grub after I'm hungry." Kiba reasoned out as his stomach growled loudly causing Naruto to chuckle.

Making their way to the Office they were greeted by a Nurse who asked for the slip given by the Physical Examiner. She then signed it and lead to the Dentist's Chair.

The Doctor started out the examination of Naruto's teeth, everything else checked out but suggested to have braces if he wants it to be "perfect". Naruto politely declined and said he was fine with it already. The nurse filled out a form and handed him a receipt for the examination.

"Let's go to this restaurant pizzas there are awesome.", Kiba giddy with the thought of food gracing his mouth made him hyper. Naruto indulged the offer but asked if he could atleast drop off his luggage in the dorm room before that. "Sure thing! Come on now." goin to their assigned building, Naruto trudged along Kiba who whistled the infamous Kill Bill tune.

'I swear, I will kill that boy if I had a body other than yours Naru', Kyuubi is so annoyed with the shrillness of the tune Naruto could actually feel the hatred building up. 'I got it Kyuu' Naruto engaged Kiba into nonsense questions like where are the bathrooms. Where could he buy binders and books. The very dumbest question he asked is where the canteen would be. This prompted Kiba to a litany of how the food there sucks. Mainly because most of the dishes either had a complimentary vegetable sidedish or it is the viand itself. 'I guess he's a meat lover that's why', Naruto thought.

'You can see he's well built and mean, veggies won't do that to ya.', checking out Kiba's physique. 'Come to think of it, he has the same body as yours. I mean in development though a little bit mature in my estimates.' he added.

'I think so too and here I thought you don't like him Kyuu', Naruto teased the old fox. 'I still don't like him, I'm just checking him out.' Kyuubi reasoned out. 'Whatever you say Kyuu' Naruto chuckled as they arrived at the doorstep of their dorm room.

Arriving at their room, he tried out his new key and worked just fine. Kiba pointed his side of the bed which automatically makes the one near the window Naruto's. "Thanks" he's not a morning person and the sun shining first thing in the morning is very annoying indeed.

Leaving his luggage just beside the bed, he noticed how "clean" it is compared to last time he'd been there. It also smells "clean", something tells him it was a set up. 'Maybe so, maybe not. Let's just get on with it', Kyuubi whined. 'Alright alright.'

He took out one of favorite red jackets and doned it. Going out of the room he saw Kiba waiting in the hall eyes looking straight through the window panes and into the huge slab of granite. He was looking at the garden they first met just straight across. He remembered the first time their eyes met. Back then Kyuubi wasn't focusing as well, they felt something stir deep within them.

The moment was intensified as Naruto stared directly again into Kiba's hazel eyes and saw kindness, a mirth of mischievous spirit and a hint of recklesness. He broke eye contact, "Let's go?", and he answered "Lead the way".

* * *

A/N:

sorry, again for making you wait this long, i was stumped haha but here you go :)


	12. TADAIMA

**Hello, yes it's me. The author of this fanfic. It's been a looo~ng while. I know.  
**But hey I'm back yeah? I'll be continuing this, now that I know what I want with my life. I'll start here :) I haven't made any continuations so far with regards to the story itself so I'll try to remember and make do with the pending chapters that I have. Again I'm not promising anything, this may come and go again but the one thing I can promise you is that there'll be an update :3

::: End of Transmission :::


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mad Hatter

Following the clues from the building where he found Naruto, the Old Hermit made his way to the other sites that they searched into years ago after the arrest. The buildings there weren't demolished as well and was thankful for a minute.

The streets were but devoid of lively activites. The people there were frightened upon his arrival and made it quick to actually disown him part of the human society.

What with face paint and attire one would think he's from the old era of samurais and stuff. Walking onwards he passed by an Old Lady, bless her soul, happened to be nearly blind due to age, called out to him.

"Young man, why are you here? Th-there is nothing here for you" coughing, she managed to stand from her rickety rocking chair. She put on her glasses and nearly fell back when she finally saw who he was.

"Silence is my friend," whispering urgently as she attempted to holler his name in indignation. "How have you been Chichiyo-sama". Bowing to the venerated robotics genius.

"Its been a long time since someone called me by my name," smiling widely causing the crinkles on her face to worsen. "Come, I know you didn't came here just for the pleasantries," eyeing his attire and remembering the last time he went like this is when Orochimaru was first arrested for human experimentation. "Old Hermit, its been that long huh."

"Yes, Chichiyo-sama. I'm afraid we would be needing your wisdom on this again." Frowning as he remembered the first time he asked for her advice on the matter that is Orochimaru. He had a quick flashback of what she adviced him to do. Needless to say, it severed them permanently.

Following the revered Puppet Master, he saw that her house although looks like the other houses has a complex security system. She stared blankly onto the bell ringer all the while tapping the brick in front of her in a rhythm only she knows. After a minute the tapping ended and she then entered the vicinity. "If it were anyone else they would be neutralized from where they stand." she said it with such assurance that the Old Hermit became even more wary for her.

"Now now, don't look at me like that ofcourse it was a joke. I'm just messing with you." the tone was assuring but with the Puppet Master, nothing is ever as it seems to be.

Remembering the time they were fishing he actually dozed off. He casually joked about it on the sleeping Chichiyo who seemed a little too 'motionless' and quiet. Expecting the worst, he slowly reached for her, just before his hands touched the cloth she busted out laughing and saying she's tough to kill and even tougher to die because of old age. Jiraiya was so stunned he wasn't breathing the whole time she was bragging how he was duped.

"Flatteries and jokes aside, what brought you here. With that attire of yours I suspose he is going to do something he'll be regreting", the venerated old woman said as she tottered, passing by koi ponds, into the house. Jiraiya followed and immediately felt at peace as he listened on the rhythmic drumming and sloshing of bamboo and water.

"It's so relaxing here, why stay outside?", he was then greeted by an all too familiar sound of bickering. Opening one eye, he saw Deidara and Sasori arguing. What seemed to be a heated conversation they walked in Chichiyo doesn't mind it all. What with flying clay and wires every which where, she just strolled along the chaos as if it didn't even existed in the first place.

"Uhmm so this is where Sasori and Deidara retire to after office..?", a questioning eyebrow shot up on Chichiyo's face as if the answer wasn't obvious enough for him to have that thought process. "Someone needs a vacation I presume...", the Puppet Master muttered under her breath. An explosion of somesort was heard behind them, turning around they saw a limping spider-like robot, wheezing it's motors and ambling away from the two bickering teenagers. "Are they always this...Uhmm.. Riot-y?", blinking with disbelief that the two actually argues this intense.

Sighing audibly, she opened a sliding panel on her cane, pointed it towards the two that were arguing and pressed a button. Upon doing so, 4 needle like darts shot out, barely making a sound as they travelled and hit the intended targets. In less that 15 seconds they stopped moving but were still able to move their mouths, albeit with difficulty, they still argued with refreshed vigor.

* * *

"That was supposed to be used incase you want to interrogate a fleeing idiot. I swear the venom I use will be useless soon because of these two idiots developing immunity to it." Skulking like a child, Chichiyo moved along her house and turned to a wall decorated with indecipherable characters. Each letter had a small opening. The Old Hermit watched on as the Puppet Master methodically pressed into the holes her cane.

The wall moved and revealed a series of steps leading towards the basement. The staircase was lighted up with small fluorescent bulbs that give big shadows. "Follow me", despite her age, the Puppet Master still has her complete set of whitewashed teeth that seemed all too doll like.

If it were any other, the Old Hermit would be very hesitant and wary. But he wasn't just anybody. So to speak, the Old Hermit followed her walk the long flight of steps all the while echoing his iconic geta as further he went down the abyss.

"You know, it's been long since I have seen action. Do you suppose I may be still of use?" Chichiyo teased her old comrade trying to dissipate the tense ambiance that is fast approaching them.

"Aaah, you never fail to stand up on the occasion but alas Chichiyo-san, the fledgings have but taken hold of the best parts already.", chuckling as he remembered Kiba being given the most important and ardous task of all, "It'll be long and hard before we see any action worth dying for but we will take any help that is offered."

They both knew that it was all in jest and that the true problem lies in the contigent variables which are only two. Orochimaru and Kabuto. Which will quickly change because of the new informations being turned up as time goes by and with the looks of it, it is neither promising good news if the news itself is anything to be looking forward to.

"As of now, from my investigation, Kabuto is in possession of a test tube with a label that I am familiar with years ago. The only question I have been thinking now is how come the vial survive despite years of it being exposed to the elements." This stumped the Old Hermit, knowledgable or not. Anyone with an ounce of grey matter in their thick skulls would know that serums or liquids exposed to air would soon be gone and those vials that are not kept within specialized containers would also perish.

The Puppet Master cackled a terrible senile laugh that became even more creepy as it echoed around them. "You shouldn't be surprised with the resources of your enemies dear child." The steps now changed into cold marbled stones which leveled soon after.

"You, of all people, should know that Kabuto is a prodigy child." Chichiyo, settled herself on a chair near various bubbling vials of different colors and volumes. The smoke that comes out of each is filtered into a tube that merges with other tubes and finally into large beakers.

The Old Hermit dare not tinker with any of it for fear of dying even before the mission has concluded. "You never did left off brewing your own poisons." Eyeing one particular beaker that closely resembles his hair color.

"That one is used as hemorrhageing agent." Goes to where the Old Hermit is and proceeds to take a small sample via a syringe. She then went to an adjacent area where lab rats scurry at the sight of her. Promptly she ducks her hand in one of the aquariums and plucked out a terrified mouse. With the grace of a true servant of medicine, she plunged the syringe and injected the precious small amount of poison.

Dropping the mouse on the medicine tray, the Old Hermit watched as the mouse drifted from being concious to unconcious. It's life blood seeping away steadily on the the small puncture would the syringe left. The mouse's body convulsed and less than under three minutes, the tray was filled with blood.

"This is one of my latest concoctions and for you I will entrust a few precious drops." Chichiyo produced a pouch containing ten needles and a gun. The Old Hermit stayed his hand and watched Chichiyo with frightful eyes, he never did liked such methods.

"[sigh] You should not be picky with the help you are being given. Besides, these that I'am giving you are inferior versions. The effects will fade after two minutes." Chuckling at his disoriented face. "An average human with a serious wound will last five minutes, now if he were lucky, it would be six minutes."

"But this is almost too cruel, Chichiyo-sama", Refusing to accept the deadly gift. "I came here to seek only information, not to lay waste to lives yet to be cut." Frowning, he looked at the plants that inhabit the low ceilings and other aquariums whose contents he rather not know.

"Ever the preserver. But you must know, that Orochimaru doesn't hold the same interests at heart." Looking at the Old Hermit's tired eyes as if to emphasize the gravity of his former colleague's monstrosity.

"But he-..." He was cut by the stern voice of the Puppet Master. "YOU, of all people, SHOULD know that Orochimaru will stop at NOTHING." Slamming her old wrinkled fists on the table, it rattled the dead mouse's body and frightened the still living ones.

"You are still mad at him for what he did." Remembering the death of Sasori's parents. It was a joint venture made by Suna agents to that of Fire Leaf. It was truly an accident but the grieving party are yet to accept that as an explanation.

The Puppet Master looked way beyond her years for a brief moment as her eyes glazed over, remembering the once happy and always smiling Sasori. "I would give anything, EVERYTHING just to see that boy smile once more." and just as fast as the feeling came, her usual self returned. "I am old but not too keen on letting that disgusting snake do whatever he wants." facing him squarely she addressed him properly the first time he came into her household.

"So Old Hermit, what shall it be?." Holographic screens lighted up behind her and showed faces, some of which the Old Hermit recognize as part of the elite circle that will be receiving Orochimaru when he escapes.

Faced with a choice he cannot refuse. The Old Hermit reluctantly bows and accepts the offer. "I will be forever grateful to you as long as I live."

"You should, I would've used a tranquilizer just so I can show you how persuasive I can be!" Laughing off the joke as if it were just as it was, a joke.

* * *

A/N: Well...there you have it :)

back to school on next chapter


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Of Pizzas and Pineapples [part 1]

The school cafeteria is on a separate building, pretty much like a restaurant with adjacent stalls next to it. Right now it looks a little less deserted as school will be starting two days from now. Just a shy few steps a park can be seen complete with picnic tables so students from different colleges can frolick and appreciate nature as they take a break.

'Hmmm this seems nice.' Kyuubi absentmindedly commented as Naruto's gaze swept the entirety of the place. "Cool place, this University sure is big." Naruto said thought aloud.

"Yep, there's even a forest beyond the park. Naturally, it's off limits but some students get by and by." Kiba commented as he followed Naruto's line of view and saw what the kid meant. 'This is probably the first time he's ever outside that home of his.' Right then and there Kiba thought of giving Naruto some slack.

Approaching the cafeteria's entrance Kiba opened it and was hit with the distinct smell of food being cooked. "Man, it feels good to be alive. Eh?"

"Yeah, it is." Naruto responded absentmindedly and entered the cafeteria with Kiba. He was assaulted with distinct familiar aromas and new exciting ones. His mouth watered a bit and with a stomach mildly growling he allowed his eyes to drink the entirety of the building. Not too huge but not too shabby as well.

There were two floors to it to accomodate the ever increasing population of the Konoha University and somehow he was very thankful for it as he doesn't like crowded places or closed areas too much.

"We should head over there and see what's on the menu." walking it off casually, there are a number of students eating solo on long tables. Others have books infront of their noses. Some are just idly chatting as the food in front of them gets colder by the second.

"I'm assuming this place will be crowded when school starts." Naruto thought outloud. Keeping pace with Kiba seems to be a tiresome activity but he has to since he doesn't know the place yet. 'Might as well use the energy the kid has' Kyuubi agreed on.

"Pretty much, some of the kids here go out on the restaurants outside campus." Kiba said as they got in front of a japanese like stall thats offering 'authentic' ramen. Kiba raised an eyebrow upon reading authentic ramen, "..Yeaaaah...right, let's check the main cafeteria." but before Kiba could go further his jacket was pulled by slim girly fingers, that happened to belong to Ino, one of the students he bumped into just recently.

"He~ey" Ino greeted rather awkwardly. A mixture of shrill bitch hormone coupled with excitement. Naruto was put off at how strong it 'smells' wondering how can someone smell this strong with no one else batting an eye about it. 'It's because its you that's why.' Kyuubi helpfully interjected his thoughts.

'So you mean to say, I can smell pheromones just as if it were perfume?' Naruto begrudgingly questioned. Playfully laughing at his host's predicament, Kyuubi couldn't help but think of all the things he could do to mess up Naruto during his days in college. 'Oh it will be FUN', he said aloud.

'What...is...it' smiling outwardly though deep inside he was gnawing the sides of his cheeks in utter frustration towards the old fox. 'Technically speaking, yes. You can smell, sense, and see what others cannot. Didn't I tell you that way way waaaay before?' Kyuubi said mockingly.

'Yeah I know, but still. This is entirely new to me. Like when Iruka-sensei was with his uh.. boyfriend?' Naruto thoughtfully tried to remember the smell of sex but couldn't quite put a finger on it. 'I suggest you shouldn't try to remember how it smells.' Kyuubi said as he knows how curious Naruto could be.

'If you say so,' blushing a little as he saw Ino seductively bounces her watermelons in front of Kiba who seemed to be having difficulties talking with the gal. That was before Ino got near and actually had her watermelons 'hug' Kiba's muscular arms.

Kiba was flustered and blushing tomatoes his words became a tumble of mumbles a 5 month old baby would've been so proud. Naruto inwardly chuckled and saw that it was high time they get something to actually eat instead of gawking in the middle of the day because of some bitch in heat. ''atta boy.' Kyuubi praised.

"I think Kiba is experiencing a mild state of short term memory loss as he hit his head just this morning, so I guess the answer is no, he doesn't remember you", Naruto casually said as if a conversation towards a friend.

Kiba raised a questioning eyebrow as to why the kid said that. Its clear and broad as daylight like saying 'fuck off'. Which clearly didn't sit quite well with our bitch in heat, who at the moment shifted her pale steel lavender eyes towards Naruto. Dumbfounded with the reaction he proceeded to dig a deeper hole for his shits.

"What, it's true. Besides we're hungry, might as well leave the poor guy alone and let us eat." Naruto said as a matter of factly. Naruto whose been homeschooled and sheltered all his life, is going to experience the very first slap in his college years, simply because for lack of better words he lacked social interaction experiences.

"How rude of you! And here I thought you were cool and stuff!" queue resounding slap of the decade. Which turned every available head in the Cafeteria. Not surprising since not much is around everyone could practically hear a dung beetle fart.

Ino promptly stormed off on the opposite direction completely beet red with anger as she again lost an opportunity to have a good fuck. 'Man, talk about cockblocker. You take the cake kit!' Kyuubi was laughing so hard akin to a caffeneited Hyena Naruto had to cringe outwardly. Of course since Kiba can't actually here the demented laughters Naruto is cringing from he can't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"Does it hurt? Well, you did get a hard one." Kiba's face was a good few inches away from Naruto's face. He could smell the strong musky scent. Kiba smelled of woods which is kinda nice. 'Nice you say?' Kyuubi queried the boy. 'At least he doesn't smell like he looks.' Naruto chuckled inwardly. Kiba is the epitome of spiky shagged teenager who is on the peak of puberty and angst. Rebel like looks run all over him.

"Naah, I just came back from Earth after the slap." Rubbing the sore spot which soon turned red with a clear imprint of Ino's hand. It stung but it's not something he would fuss over. He had worse dealings before this so he walked off to the menu and saw that pizza was on it. Skeptic, he pointed it for Kiba to see.

"Never had pizza before?" Kiba was now not sure if this even had a taste of fast food. Oh the wonders he would provide Naruto, the joys of eating fast foods and getting rid of the boring ho-

"Was gonna ask if these are home made or fast food", Naruto's response dashed Kiba's hope of being cool infront of the kid. Well there are lots of other times to do it.

"They are home made, well specifically the Cafeteria makes it. Always freshly baked to boot your cravings." Kiba dejectedly sighed away and eyed the pizza roster to see if anything meaty was available.

"Great, Bachan used to bake pizzas when she manages to get her hands on good cheese." checking out the list that is available he asked the cashier if Hawaiian Pizza was available. The cashier ringed the baker twice and was given an ok. "Give me 3 slices please", handing out the cash he took his order and waited for Kiba to get his pizza.

Kiba did not notice the choice of pizza Naruto got for himself so he was just idly looking at the people who are present in the area. Saw someone who almost fell on his meal but woke up the at the last few inches. 'Man that would've been funny as hell.'

Sitting down on the table Kiba then did finally noticed that Naruto ordered Hawaiian Pizza. A capital punishment in his books, Kiba hated the idea of having pineapples on his pizza and can't help but give Naruto a piece of his mind regarding the matter.

"Why do you even eat that? You do know pineapple doesn't really go well with pizza right?" a tone of hoping that Naruto would change his order and he will be there to help him changing it for a meat induced one.

"Uh no, pineapple does go on pizza" Naruto said casually and proceeded to take a huge bite on his pizza. Oh how triggered Kiba was at that moment.

"No...It doesn't" Kiba said through his smile and clenched teeth face.

"Yes, it does. Actually it balances out the saltiness of the pizza."

Their eyes met and both instantly knew that neither one is backing out on this idiotic argument. Idiotic it may seem to others but to them it's a matter of who's the better pizza.

'You know this means war'

* * *

A/N: watch out how this two will finish this funny argument. let me know what you think :)  
p.s. I absolutely love pizza :3 except pepperoni pizza, i can eat it but not with the same enthusiasm as

the other versions of pizza


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Of Pineapples &amp; Pizza [Part 2]

* * *

Kyuubi is not amused.

That's what Naruto deduced because Kyuubi did nothing but sigh and moan for the last 15 minutes and it's not going to change any moment sooner simply because he's engage with a mindless debate with Kiba, his roommate slash classmate slash pizza offender. For the last 15 minutes all they done is argue on whether why pineapple should or shouldn't be on pizza.

"I mean, pizza is supposed to be the heavenly food where you get to eat bacon, ham, pepperoni or meat overload all together and not feel ashamed because of its randomness." Kiba said with satisfactory nod.

'He said what, exactly?' Kyuubi asked as Naruto made another mental eyeroll. 'That's it, I don't get it either.' "That's besides the point, in Newyork there's even pizza brocolli so I don't get why pineapple on pizzas get the most attention as being worst or hated. To each his own." Naruto finished with a disapproving stare aimed at Kiba who equally stares back with smug face.

Sakura who's been watching them argue already had enough of the stupid discussion and opted to intervene once and for all. Going for the usual Sakura greeting she cracked her knuckles good before bringing it down on both Kiba's and Naruto's thick heads.

Naruto was physically trained by Jiraiya himself, giving him pointers and routine so as to improve and protect himself, in case the need arises be of help as well. So when Kyuubi alerted him of a certain bubblegum haircolored girl was approaching them he instantly knew it was Sakura. Kyuubi also warned him that she was going to do something with her knuckles of which Naruto was well aware of as well.

Needless to say that when Sakura brought down her fist on them Naruto was able to dodge it with ease while Kiba got the full brunt of it, effectively planting his face on his half finished pizza. Sakura then looked at Naruto's way and squinted as if trying to see what gave her off. She received a well placed smile from Naruto who obviously is faking it. "I don't like that smile." she said still squinting at him. Straightening up she then released her fist that was still on top of Kiba's head.

Kiba immediately raised his head and breathed deeply, face red from lack of air and had bits of pizza stuck on his face. "What the fuck is your problem girl!?" he finally blurted out as he regulated his breath. "You tryin' to kill me?!" Teeth gnashing and veins popping on his forehead he's specially annoyed with the fact that not only his half eaten pizza was ruined but the argument between Naruto is now gone to the sink. Just when he was winning it already.

"I've been watching you guys argue about the same thing for the last 15 minutes and it looks stupid! Ugh boys." Rolling her eyes she sat next to Naruto and put her arm on his shoulders. "So how's your stay here so far?" she asked.

"A bit eventful I say but other than that it's pretty normal." He said blushing a little with the close proximity to her boobs. Looking at Kiba he seemed to be blushing a bit as well when he realized that the one he shouted at was a hottie.

"Who are you anyway?" Kiba switched to guardian mode and became suspicious of her just as he was suspicious of Sasuke's intentions in inviting Naruto into his fraternity.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, a Medtech student, 2nd year, nice to meet you!" like the flirt she is, Sakura extended her slim and silky hands making sure her boobs would further rub into Naruto and a bit of it will be showing it's cleavage to Kiba. Swallowing hard he extended his own hands to meet hers in greeting.

Her hands are so soft and somehow Kiba felt a familiar feeling from earlier with Ino that he can't dare entertain. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Kiba." Giving a goofy smile hoping it might dispell the awkwardness.

Sakura made sure to rub her boobs more on Naruto and gave Kiba a deliberately slutty wink. This not only got the desired effect but more as well, you see, Kiba is a virgin and people like him who's been deprived eversince can't help but get a bit of a boner. 'This is not a good situation at all!' warning bells rang all over Kiba's head after that wink.

'Do you smell that? Someone's getting excited', Naruto is new to all of this that is why he is a bit confused on why Kiba is fidgeting and seems to be adjusting something down below. 'With those simple gestures he got a boner?', Naruto queried Kyuubi. 'Some people who submit to their base instinct tend to get such, you will be someone like this idiot if you don't use your head often enough.' he warned Naruto.

"Ah.. I need to excuse myself, I need to go to the restroom." Kiba tried to shimmy himself away in his seat. Sakura giggled as Kiba finally stood and can't help but notice a slight bulge in his pants. That of which Naruto also caught glimpse of. 'Whoa I think he's bigger than you are kit!' Naruto mentally facepalmed with the notion that Kyuubi gave him. 'Like I care' he verbally sighed and Sakura can't help but notice it.

"What's the matter? You disappointed he left?" Sakura asked Naruto as she noticed the slight frown he was sporting. "No, just remembered something." looking away he didn't want to entertain thoughts that Sakura is suggesting.

"You know if I weren't a fan of yaoi I wouldn't be able to know that you have the hots for Kiba." Sakura slyfully eyeing Naruto up and down. Smiling to herself that she'd be more happy seeing the two idiots together.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just curious as to why he had a boner with those simple things you did." Kyuubi mentally facepalmed that Naruto came out with actual truth. 'Here we go.', Kyuubi sighed out. 'What?' Naruto asked.

"You can't be serious?" Sakura stared at Naruto's clear bright ocean blue eyes and saw no flinching, she waited a few seconds more just to be sure. "No way..." she finally said with an awe of pure pity. "I think I remember now, you were homeschooled correct?"

"Yes", Kyuubi made another audible sigh.

"You never had any interaction with other people did you?", with every question she asked she just grew more surprised and awed and perplexed how Naruto lead such a life and stayed sane.

"Yes and no, simply put I don't interact with them that much." which is actually the truth as well, whenever they went to the mall he almost never talks to people unless otherwise necessary. "Whenever we go outside we do our own business with very little conversation or interaction." he said as he saw Sakura's fake eyebrows rise from where they are. "What?" he asked as she continued to look at him with a gawked face.

"It's just, you're a fucking legend my dear. How the fucking hell did you fucking survive being fucking alone and with no fucking social fucking life?" Sakura finally said as her wandering soul and mind came back to her mortal body in earth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had my Grandparents to keep me company." He said as a matter of factly. Like it was the most normal thing in the world besides the fact of Kyuubi. 'And me' Kyuubi said with absolute repugnance. Naruto's eyes twitched a bit which made Sakura not quite believe all the things that Naruto just said.

"Whatever you say blondie but as your official first female friend I'll be showing you the ropes to social norms around here. For example, we clean after ourselves whenever we are finished eating." Sakura said as a matter of factly even though Naruto had already seen the signs all over the cafeteria walls. It's not hard to notice specially when there are tray baskets stationed at every major pillar in the cafeteria.

"I noticed." Naruto said with a half eye uninterested look on his face. Clearly saying that he is done with this bubblegum loudmouth.

"Which reminds me, what's taking Kiba 'long'?" She pronounced the word deliberately as if suggesting Kiba's dick length. "Who knows? Maybe you should go and check?" Naruto suggested Sakura, which to her disappointed did not quite get the expected reaction she'd want too.

'Oh dear, this is going to be a pain in the ass. And I don't even do that!' Sakura was mentally punching Naruto to a pulp. Sensing the murderous urge Sakura is in and as if the popping vein on her big forehead is not enough of a clue then he'd be dead by now. "Ok ok, I'll fetch him for you, Ms. Forehead" Naruto muttered as he shimied his way out and practically had to jog off since he knew Sakura heard that as before he left he most definitely sure he saw another vein popping out.

"NA-RU-TO~!", Sakura screamed off through clenched teeth. Murderous is an understatement, she'd be wanting to commit mass murder right then and there. Unfortunately for her Naruto was already halfway off and wouldn't want to actually get tired of the whole fiasco. No, she would just patiently wait till they comeback. Then she would give them a piece of her knuckles.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took awhile :) was kinda busy with some stuff but anyways be ready for part 3 next upload :3 huehuehue

What has our hot Kiba been up to? FUFUFUFUFU~


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Of Pineapples &amp; Pizza [Part 3]

* * *

A/N: fair warning, bit of lemon juice was spilled here :3

* * *

'Damn it! That bitch! Who in their right mind would do that?' Kiba said to himself as he was walking away. He face slapped because of the fact that he let himself get carried away from such trivial things. He should have been able to look past this and be more professional. After all, he is a 'professional'.

Going inside the restroom his half hard-on just got a little harder due to the reproach he was doing to himself which triggered images left by a certain bubblegum haired girl. Kiba went inside the farthers most cubicle in the room and zipped down his pants so he can adjust it as it was getting stuffy for his own comfort.

See here, Kiba stood a good 6'2" so you can at least say he really is packing some meat. And by meat that meant dick. And by dick that meant his 7.5 inched pal hanging in front of him that's on the verge of going full rage mode. For now it mercifully bows towards the toilet bowl but is not in anyway will be using it. Kiba's dick has a hefty length and along with it is a good girth proportioned well with his nuts. Which are by the way quite full since he can't remember when he had jacked off, there are times he would still experience nocturnal discharge as he dreamt of faces and bodies that never really belonged to anyone he knew.

Kiba sweat dropped as he remembered the embarassing times he had uncontrollable hard-ons when he was in highschool, sure it was huge, sure it was what most girls and men who like men a.k.a. homosexuals love but sometimes he wished he just owned a decent sized one. He can't enjoy wearing tight jeans back then nor can he waddle in the pool without poking an eye out with his bulge. And even college proved to be much more difficult as most of the slutty clubs want him just for a chance of a fuck, he even experienced being drugged but luckily some of his homeboys got a whiff of the plan and saved him but not before they were able to see his junk in full erect glory.

Later on, learned to control his urges by medidating from which he read online and proved to be effective. It's just that, he never did get any good lay in all his life and getting this kind of treatment is something new to him so to speak.

Kiba tried to picture the most ugliest thing he could ever think of. But nothing came into mind and he was getting frustrated. He didn't want to wank right there and then, that would be a bit of a taboo. Plus it will be a problem since he was practicing edging back then, he wouldn't release too easily and that would make him sweat buckets which in turn would make Naruto and Sakura suspicious. 'That bitch!' he was again reminded of the bubblegum haired girl that put him in this predicament.

His almost fully hard dick now turned into a beast as it stood up and gently bumped it's head past his cute belly button. Kiba then face palmed as his dick is now in full battle mode with its balls hanging low and full of juice. It's as if his meat had a mind of its own, slapping itself repeatedly on his hard lower abs begging for release. The balls kept scrunching up and down in time as the head of the beast banged it's head.

Kiba mentally groaned at the prospect of wanking off, getting sweaty and possibly getting caught by someone . At moment's notion that he would be caught his dick began to leak precum and banged it's head harder on his lower abs.

"Jesus H. Christ I'm not a perv!" he whispered harshly on his meat staring at the slit wondering if would talk back but rather gave him precum as a response. Kiba's appendage further prodded his stomach at the perspective of being caught by someone he was unconsciously new to this feeling of voyeur that he became all the more nervous and started to have beads of sweat.

This only made things matter worse as the head began to leak more precum. "Oh please no. No. No. NO!" with gritted teeth he tried controlling his urges. His hands began to reach the hot throbbing veiny appendage. He felt himself as his hand closed in on it and felt the tremor inside him. Squeezing it tightly he was hoping it might cut off the blood circulation and discourage the arousal. But all it did was leak more precum that dropped on the floor like spit and it goaded him on ,to give in to his carnal desire to just beat it off and begone with it.

Just as he was about to give in his phone vibrated and came a familiar ringtone. With his free hand he reached for the device in his pocket and fiddled with the lock screen. He saw the reminder alarm he set earlier before he went to bed. It read: "Take Naruto to the school's clinic for monitoring". At that moment his mind cleared, eyes widening to the realization and gravity of the job at hand he looked down and was ashamed that he was sidetracked so easily he almost gave in to his selfish desires all because he lost his cool momentarily. Kiba smiled and chuckled, "I guess I still have a lot to learn but that doesn't mean I'm irresponsible." He let out a long sigh as he remembered the meditation he read online that helped him clear his mind of hate, greed, pride and lust.

Letting go of his raging appendage, Kiba relaxed and stood straight with closed eyes. He shakilly breathed in deep, his hands facing up did an upward motion, his engorged appendage protested against such action and so it stuck it's head close to his stomach and leaked more precum. Breathing out through his mouth, his hands began a downward motion facing down. He repeated this a few more times and felt the blood from his throbbing appendage leave the it's premises.

Repeating this several more times the beast finally calmed down and now looked less menacing. Reaching for the tissue, Kiba wiped off the pre that steadily came out of his flaccid dick. On the fourth tissue it finally stopped and threw the used tissues into the bin. That's when he felt his balls crunch up and knew that he'll be having another bout of blueballs like before. He was used to it but he'd rather not have it as it really does hurt alot.

Making sure nothing was dripping or leaking or whatever he zipped up his pants and went straight to the sink to wash his hands and splash some water on his face which was a bit sweaty and red from the epic battle he just had inside the cubicle. Raising his face to the mirror, he was greeted by a young face but it is but an illusion to the truth of why he is there and what his purpose is. "You must not forget who you are..." he muttered to himself as rivulets of water came down his face.

Drying up, he went for the exit and accidentally bump someone. That someone being Naruto. Someone whom he has had weird fondness to despite the fact that Naruto totally loves Pineapples on pizzas. Said boy was on the floor after smacking his face on Kiba's decent hardened manly chest. Scratching his nape Kiba kneeled down and checked if Naruto was ok.

* * *

'What the hell is wrong with that Kiba?' Naruto asked out loud inside his head. From which Kyuubi answered imploringly with much added sarcasm for good measure, 'Maybe he was jacki- wait!' Kyuubi already sensed and smelled the strong scent that is coming from Kiba who is currently inside the restroom they are about to reach. 'I think you should wait outside Kit.' he said as he knew it might overwhelm Naruto's nerves. 'The heck are you talking about?' That was when he did smell something odd.

A few more feet away he momentarily stopped and inhaled that musky wood scent. A scent that tells that of woods and forests. Deep, dark and mysterious ventures that await those who would enter. Crisp and fresh, Naruto was confused what kind of thing would be emitting such smells. And he liked it. He liked it to a point that his nose was actually guiding him, he was blindsided by it that everyone and everything that is around him doesn't seem to exist.

As he got nearer the restroom the scent got stronger and heavier. It was as if he was traversing deeper into this forest and he is scared, excited, confused what he will find once he reaches it's center. Needless to say that before he found out whatever that is, Naruto's face came in contact with Kiba's chest and fell backwards because of one; he was startled and two, he simply was a lump of clumsiness at the specific moment of time.

Rubbing his nose as it took the full brunt of the bump, his eyes adjusted as he opened them and saw Kiba's face. He didn't know why or how, but for the moment, Kiba's face seemed serene. Confident, full of authority and yet he also saw that it was kind. He even saw scenery play right before his eyes. Naruto squinted his eyes and tried to peer more as he saw a baby, mother and father, dogs, children, swings, time, syringes, screaming, the white man with yellow eyes, a pair of glasses floating in the air...

His breath hitched a notch everytime an image flashed, it became erratic, fast. Shallow and deep alternated in quick succession that Naruto's eyes couldn't focus anymore on Kiba's face. Which is being swallowed slowly by a white noise and then closely followed by a black tundra of coldness. His muscles were tightening as the images flashed with renewed vigor. Kiba's face began to change. The kind serene and confident face was being replaced by worry, guilt, pain and concern. 'Why is he in pain? Why does he look worried?' Naruto asked but was surprised that his tongue felt heavy and slurred were the words that came out. He can hear Kyuubi shouting inside his head but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Naruto, Naruto...NARUTO!" Kiba shaked Naruto's shoulder but the boy doesn't seem to respond to it. He saw the silent panic on Naruto's eyes contract as if he was being blinded by a strong light, then slowly, it began to dilate and if you would closely as Kiba had done there was a tinge of crimson red spilling in the middle of Naruto's eyes. Fearing for the he slapped Naruto to get him out of this trance he is in or whatever it is.

By stroke of luck or possibly stupid miracle, Kiba effectively halted Naruto's infamous panic attacks. Naruto let a long and deep sigh as his eyes lighted up with life. Slowly, his eyes focused on Kiba's face again and saw worry painted all over it. Naruto was then aware by the sting on his left cheek that he was probably having a panic attack. 'I thought I lost you there Kit! Good thinking on the dogbreath' Naruto was glad that as soon as his mind cleared Kyuubi's annoying voice was always there to reasure him he is safe. 'But it was years ago since my last panic attack is, what could've triggered it?' Naruto asked.

'This...and that boy, I told you stay away from them! But did you listen? NO~' Kyuubi is in one of those moods where arguing with him will be pointless as he would try to drill his reason on you like that of a Russian powerhouse excavating drill. "Thanks, I'm sorry 'bout that, didn't mean to scare ya [laughs]" Naruto stood up with the help of Kiba and dusted his butt off.

"Thought you'd be having an episode, never knew that slap would actually bring you back but yeah, you sure you're ok?." Kiba knew this from the internet and saw some videos that it actually works most of the time, if not, if someone like Naruto, the receipient of the slap who is having a fabulous panic attack would end up in an indefinite comma. Fortunately they were lucky that didn't happen to Naruto.

"Yeah, a bit dizzy from the slap thanks, but I'm good." Naruto offered a smile to end the conversation. That was what he was hoping for but the scent returned full blast now that he is conscious of his surroundings. Naruto stared at Kiba with eyes of wonder, eyes that bespoke of curious possibilities.

Naruto inhaled deeply and yes, it was indeed without a doubt, Kiba. He was the source of this mysteriously dark, enticing and dangerous scent. 'Kit I guess you should go and explore on your own a bit.' There was a hint of warning tone in Kyuubi's voice but Naruto would have none of it. Not now that he is in front of Kiba.

"You smell weird Kiba." At mention of smell Kiba's face flared a bright crimson from the blush he so tried to hide. Of course, Kiba did not jerk off but needless to say he had sweated a bit from the effort of holding his urges.

"Yeah right Naruto, you must be imagining things." Kiba scoffed at the notion that the kid could actually smell what he's been through. Besides of it all how come Naruto was focused on him all of the sudden.

"Hmmm" Naruto continued to stare at Kiba who at the moment is getting perplexed with the sudden attention he is getting. "Come on let's go back to Sakura, she'll probably will be mad at us if stare at each other here for another 5 minutes or so." Kiba was walking towards the direction Naruto came from but truth be told he doesn't want to go back to that nosey girl.

"Wait.." Naruto did not mean to put a pleading tone to his voice but it was already out before he could check himself. This made Kiba turn though but raise a doubtful eyebrow in question.

"[Chuckles] You know, she'll be knocking us off our feet once she meets us again later or tomorrow, yeah?" Kiba flashed a mischievous smile that showed his canine teeth that seemed too long for a normal tooth can be.

"I'm fine with that, besides I doubt you'd be wanting her to gloat on your little misadventure." Naruto said offhandedly while walking towards the many exit doors the building offers. Hands behind his head he walked on not bothering to look if Kiba was following or not.

Kiba sweatdropped at that particular prospect of him being subject to shame once more. So he put his bets on Naruto who is walking towards the exit. He should be escorting Naruto to the Clinic so that they can monitor his health which was the cardinal rule of Tsunade. "I guess a little bit of detour won't hurt a bit." Kiba jogged off a bit to catch up with Naruto.

Kiba walked past Naruto and turned around and proceeded to walk backwards, "Wanna see something neat? Let's go into the forest." he then smirked at the idea of showing Naruto some cool hiding places he had when he studied here before.

"Sure, lead the way dogbreath". Finally out of the building, they heard a loud bang followed but an angry scream of which they're pretty sure is coming from Sakura.

Laughing, they raced towards the nearby forest and disappeared in the thicket of trees.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, a certain girl is still waiting for two knuckleheads to comeback but never did. Clenching her fists she banged them on the table that nearly overturned it if not dented and screamed bloody murder for being ditched.

* * *

A/N: SOOOO~ what do you think? :) leave your reviews pls pls pls pls! ~3


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Thunderclouds

Kabuto is not, in anyway amused of what he is seeing. Right now from where he is perched, Kabuto can perfectly see Naruto and a noisy, flea infested [probably] male who definitely should die right now. His hand itched for the scalpel in his breast pocket. 'Oh the excruciating demise I would do to end the pathetic idiot's suffering.' Kabuto was giddy with delight he was unconcious of the murderous vibe he was creating around him. Not knowing that Naruto can sense such atmosphere at the merest hint of it.

And so...

* * *

"So the guy thought I was checking out his girl and he wanted to show me who's the man he -". Kiba stopped short of what he was saying as he noticed that Naruto was no longer following him but instead looks to be searching for something.

Kiba walked backed and as he drew closer he saw there was something wrong with Naruto's eyes. It was clearly exhibiting signs of unease and suspicion. 'What with that look?' Kiba thought, there was nothing to be worried around here since the forest is still under KU's property so undoubtedly speaking there can be no trespassers.

But those eyes can never lie. He even knew that the smiles Naruto gave him during the first few days were all but masks and fake make-do's that are all society accepted. So long as you smile people wil think you are ok, even though deep down, under those piles of layers, you are most definitely not.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, with a puzzled look on his face he stood in front of Naruto. Transfixed on the boy's eyes. Which paid little to no attention to Kiba whatsoever.

"There is someone or something out there. I've felt this before. It's like someone is looking at you and when you're just about to catch them they disappear. Completely." Naruto explained, he dared not tell Kiba that that particular thing he felt is actually screaming bloody murder. It was different now, before it was simply dark and mysterious but now, it unsheathed it's true intent. Kyuubi felt it first then he took that knowledge and quickly scanned the immediate area around them. Kyuubi said it was far from where they are and that as soon as they stopped it disappeared.

That's why Naruto is a bit frantic or shall we say nervous to say the least. He can perfectly handle himself if the need arises but he doesn't want Kiba to be involved in any of it since that particular thing or person is definitely not after the loud obnoxious meathead that Kiba is. 'That's a good one, you should try being sarcastic in real life sometime.' Kyuubi commented on his host. 'Not now Old fox.' Naruto smirked inwardly at that comeback. 'Hey! That's very personal...' Kyuubi frowned at the notion of him being old when he was just born the same time the Mutagen was inserted into a baby Naruto years ago.

Despite being a monstrosity of epic proportions, Kyuubi's age is the same as Naruto's but doesn't equate to the level of their awareness of each other. While Naruto is still and always will be human, Kyuubi is that of another being. Artificially created for optimum performance, Kyuubi is the unconscious part of every human. Never asleep, he foresee everything that happens when the host is resting. You can conclude that no one or nothing can surprise Naruto because of Kyuubi's presence inside him.

And yet, here they are. In the middle of the woods where everything is serene and peaceful but it's not like what they expected it to be. 'Maybe this is our karma for ditching Sakura...' Naruto said in a bit of regret. Instead of being bored to tears he's being subject to much uneeded worry.

"Hey Naruto did you hear me? It's just probably some wild animal. Trust me people tend to make fuss of things when they can't see it." Kiba's reassuring stupid smile is plastered all over his face. It looks like makeup only it doesn't get removed even if you splash copious amounts of water on his goddamned face.

"But we-..." Kyuubi interrupted him as he was about to reason out. 'Let's chill out this one Kit. Remember patience is a virtue and this particular person is very aware of us the moment we noticed his bloodlust he concealed it just as fast.' Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

Realization hit Naruto, that exact moment he stopped and looked around the dark ominous presence ceased its existence. As if it wasn't even there to begin with. No trace or as much as a whiff in the air can tell that it's been there. Around them.

Naruto closed his eyes and calmed down his thoughts. Worrying over it won't help anyone least of all he is with Kiba. Who never took off his eyes off of Naruto the moment they came into this predicament.

"Naruto, you ok?" Again, Kiba peered closely at Naruto who seemed to be going out on another episode. He was just about to give the kid a very good solid slap his hands were stopped a shy inches away from Naruto's face. Kiba then registered a hand firmly gripping his wrist he was sure the blood circulation was cut.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." It was Naruto's mouth that moved, it was Naruto's voice that was heared albeit a slight gruff to it. It was Naruto's body that moved. Or so Kiba thought. When 'Naruto' opened his eyes, Kiba saw a slight tinge of red hue in those eternally bright blue ocean eyes of Naruto. The red tinge quickly dissipatated the moment they met eye to eye. Naruto gave one of those infamous fake smiles and loosened his grip on Kiba's wrists which left light impressions of his fingers.

"You sure you ok?" Kiba asked him. All the while nursing the numbness out of his hand.

"Yep don't worry. I do this when I try to calm myself." Naruto explained. "Sorry about your wrist by the way, didn't mean to hurt you or what." Naruto said off-handedly which made Kiba think if he was really sorry at all but in truth he was just distracted because of Kyuubi.

'Ha! You shouldn't be, he was about to hit you again! Like I would ever let that happen again' Kyuubi grumpily argued on. 'No, it's not. It's rude besides, we need him to help us blend in since this will be a whole new world we are gonna live in.' Naruto reasoned out. 'Oh so now he's all this goody goody guy huh?!' Kyuubi yelled at him.

'Is this jealousy I'm sensing?' Naruto poked at Kyuubi. 'Oh my, this is gold!' He jeered at the fact that Kyuubi is getting jealous of a boy they barely know and have little interest in. 'Don't worry Kyuu, you're still my favorite so don't get your panties in a bunch' Naruto teased the fox.

'Like hell I would be jealous of this meat head dog breath' Kyuubi puffed out his chest in indignation keeping his eyes closed he tried to reason out to himself why he was feeling hostile towards the boy when in truth the guy is in their best interests and to be honest, he's not half as bad as what Kyuubi thinks he is. Sure he's more of a knuckle head but he still has some good braincells left if not none at all.

'You're just like this when Shizune first came into our lives.' Reminding Kyuubi of what he was like back then. 'And don't get me started with the wierd stuff you made up about her' Naruto could feel the silent rage building up inside Kyuubi. He best leave it off before the Old Fox burst his bubble. 'So let's give Kiba a chance yeah?'. Naruto said with finality. 'Fine, if anything goes wrong it ain't my fault.' Kyuubi curled and turned his head away from Naruto feigning sleep.

The afternoon was spent finding Kiba's old haunts. So far they found the first out of five based on Kiba's memory. This one they found was no longer suitable to be a hideout no matter how Naruto looks at it. Squirrels, birds, foxes and various forest creatures have already taken back what was theirs. Kiba agreed as a matter of fact.

Naruto then became curious as to how long Kiba was in Konoha University since he was able to establish five haunts that he assumes, the university doesn't even have a clue about.

"So Kiba, how long have you been studying in Konoha University?" This question was already anticipated as it would make things quite complicated that Kiba knew some people here in the university that they both just came in supposedly one after the other.

"Ahh just a few subjects above you actually, I transferred schools, then changed my course." Kiba lied smoothly, he was briefed that this may come up so he actually knew how to answer casually without sounding like a freaking robot designed to answer in a monotonous tone giving off a vibe that closely sounds 'Don't trust me'.

"Really? Hmmm.." Naruto was still skeptic about it since Kiba does look a bit older than the average students. He was about to ask Kiba another question when said guy cut him off.

"Look, yeah I appear older than most kids here. It's because I stopped somewhere along the ride." He said as a matter of factly while trying to find his way to the next habitable haunt they found before. "And I know it kinda puts you off that I'm getting the old teenager rebel but trust me I'm just like you guys." He said. Turning to Naruto and smiling genuinely.

Well he did stop schooling at some point due to financial issues despite being one of the respected clans in the force. Apparently that isn't enough to buy off your tuition and school necessesities. So to use that excuse to cover up the actual reason why Kiba is there, can pass up as a white lie to most.

"I see.." this left Naruto thinking more. Was Kiba telling the truth? Because it is very convincing and that background story of him having problems before could be very much legit. But even so, even so that Naruto wanted to believe him, something on the back of his head keeps him from totally believing the energetic teen.

'Maybe it's because this is the first time I've ever socialized with anyone just as Sakura said to me...' Naruto pondered on that thought. So right then and there he made a decision that he would accept what Kiba has told him. After all, he's a nice guy right? It's not as if he was there to make his life miserable like the people did to him years ago which prompted him being home schooled permanently until senior high.

* * *

So they made their way to the nearest available haunt that was still serviceable. The travel there was spent with a welcome silence as both boys were using up their breath to traverse the forest and admire it's beauty as well. Little forest dwellers scurried past them as they made their way. Often times, Kiba would stop to wait for Naruto as he was simply stopping to admire the scenery. Not that Kiba minded it, he could use a little bit of a breather and admire the place as well. He did miss this familiar feeling of wandering off to nowhere. Except this time he was sure of where he was going.

Naruto caught up to him and walked side by side all the while looking everywhich way. Both were silent and it was ok. They didn't want to make any much more disturbance than what they are doing right now. Kiba whistled as he saw his favorite hiding place.

In the middle of a ring of various breeds of trees, small, tall and monstrous trees grew around the fallen comrade. Forest animals littered almost everywhere. Naruto saw a small picnic table some cups, plates, utensils and other human necessities at the mouth of the hollowed tree.

The place wasn't thrashed as the other one they found and to tell the truth had a nice touch to it being lightly reclaimed by nature. Shrubs grew around it and there were mushrooms on top of it. The haunt as it were, was an old cute down Sequioa Tree, Kiba hollowed it out back then with the help of some of his friends. Naruto's eyes stared at it with awe, this was the second one they found and he thinks its amazing.

He thought to himself, what the other hideouts would be if this was already cool. Naruto was a bit put off with the fact that Kyuubi hasn't stirred from his 'sleep' and was still in a bad mood probably. Also, even though he was enjoying the view and scenery, Naruto is scouting for that person or thing they encountered earlier.

Kiba was busy tidying up the place so that they can take a bit of rest before going to the other three thats left of his old hideouts. That is to say if they are still intact like this one. He can't help but notice that even though Naruto was enjoying all of this he knew, deep down, that the kid was on the look out for that presence he said he felt on their way to his haunts.

"You know, back then me and mates used to crash here whenever we want to skip class," Kiba laughed at that notion simply because it actually got him into numerous troubles and more than enough to keep him busy and cramming through out summer. "Not encouraging you but just incase you want to have a nice peace and quiet place to go to, you can go here." Kiba finished with a confident smile. One that if it had lights on it, surely you'll go blind.

'Ugh, disgusting humans', Kyuubi finally 'woke' up after all that displeasure from earlier. 'So the Old Fox finally woke up.' Naruto was relieved to say the least. 'What would you be without me?' Kyuubi scoffed and puffed his chest out like some bird of great plummage. 'He is around here. Close, but not enough for us to identify him'. Kyuubi said with the gravity that Naruto tensed almost immediately as a reflex. 'You idiot, calm down! He would get away again if we do that shit we did earlier and you know that.' Kyuubi chastised Naruto.

'Sorry, it's just that this is the first time I've sense something so...' Naruto was trying to find the right words. Dark, malicious, demented. Finally he settled with this 'So twisted...' Kyuubi knew what Naruto was feeling all to well. Way back when he was but a baby, this felt close to it. 'For now let us make sure that we will get to see that bastard's face so we can duke him out if we see him in public.' Kyuubi said.

'Yeah, we should.' Naruto agreed. But will they ever see Kabuto's face? Kabuto whose expertise lie in espionage and deception. Kabuto whose presence they now feel but cannot see.

Kabuto, whose very identity is shrouded with mystery and as Naruto said, twisted with malice, twisted with darkness, twisted beyond human redemption.

Kabuto, who is seeing them like a boy observing ants with a huge magnifying glass. Threatening to burn them to cinders in just a few heartbeats.

"Oh Orochimaru-sama~ he is fucking delicious, I must say he has grown to the best of our expectations." Kabuto's eyes rolled and he clawed his back to prevent himself from jumping down from his perch on the tree and have his way with Naruto. Kabuto, inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself and failed.

His erection was very visible under his pants and was looking wet from all the precum that leaked from it. He was very sure Naruto is as delicious as he looks. Before Kabuto could even loose control he fired off his grappling gun and swung away from where he is. Good thing He did this until he was well away from any human ears that may hear him.

There, perched on a branch, Kabuto took note of all the things that he witnessed observing Naruto. His other hand busy jerking his swollen cock. His dick was a good average in length and girth. It looked a bit scarred for a normal cock. Probably because of the way he ravenously jerked his cock with reckless abandon. Bits of pre flying everywhere, even on his notepad.

His enthusiasm in writing the details of how Naruto is progressing in the outside world matched with every beat his hand made on his cock. Finally writing down the last bit of information, he satisfactorily released his seed in the air. "OOHH! Aaaah! YES! Soon WE will have you" his body jerking as his seed spurted from his still hard cock. Some of his essence landed on his notepad and hands.

And like the madman he is, he licked it off while mumbling to himself of all the beautiful things they will do to Naruto once they finally get their hands on him. "Oooh the wonders..." His eyes rolled again as his body gave in into another wave of orgasm.

"Soon..." Kabuto laughed as he tucked in his cock inside his pants and went on his way out of the forest. The only evidence he was there, were the seeds he left on branches and leaves.

* * *

A/N: Aaand there you go :D let me know what you think!


End file.
